The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna
by Remember Nienna
Summary: Remember and Nienna Silmarwen teaming up & writing a VH dialogue. We DO have a plot! PLEASE Try it out? Lots of steamy sexual stuff along with plenty of action adventure and Dracula. Be warned! You may crack a bone from laughing so hard! RATING CHANGE!
1. And So It Begins

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 1:

And So It Begins…

**A/N: Hi everyone!!! This is Nienna speaking!! Remember and I came up with this awesome idea to have a story within a conversation…meaning its mainly only dialogue with a bit of description where needed. We both IMed each other with no plot line in mind and just sort of…let it take its own course. In this part, Dracula and Justine are written by me (Nienna) and Van Helsing and Remember are written by Remember. **

**But that is only for _this_ chapter. We switch off constantly throughout, just so you know. So…yeah, it's different but I think you might like it. Give it a try, huh?**

**NOTES:** _Italics are 'thoughts'_, anything between hyphens (-…-) are actions/descriptions/etc, not dialogue…and finally, please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes as this all took place over an Instant Messaging…uh…thingy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remember: …I have enough one-on-one Dracula-Remember time.

Justine: FINALLY! She demands something…_amazing…_

Remember: oh shut up...

Justine: -turns to Dracula who suddenly appeared in her room 5 minutes ago- I do believe we are getting somewhere with this one

Dracula: -puts hand under chin in thoughtful manner- Yes, i do believe we are. –Pauses, then shakes head- you know, I've been trying to get that girl to loosen up for the past...damn...how long has it been? 3 years now?

Remember: Have not.

Dracula: -incredulously- Have too!

Justine: Yeah...and isn't it funny how I did it in less then 6 months?

Remember: ooo... ouch.

Dracula:-glares at Justine menacingly-

Justine:-innocently- what?

Dracula:-opens mouth to say something but decides against it- You know, I could have said a LOT to that but I chose to take the high road

Justine: Wait, isn't the high road like...a step above hell? Well, for you that is.

Remember: -thinks- _FINALLY! now she sees why I had him keep his mouth shut most of the time!!!_

Dracula:-clenches fists- okay, NOW you are pushing it! –points to Remember- And you! Stay out of this! This is between me and Justine!

Justine: -raises eyebrow- I beg your pardon? There is nothing between us, thank you very much.

Dracula: -blank look- okay...you took that the wrong way

Justine: No...I think that YOU took it the wrong way.

Dracula: -glares- Why you...I ... you...ARGH!

Justine: What's the matter? Bat got your tongue...?

Dracula:-clenches jaw then heaves a large sigh- You know...I think I like it better with her. -points at Remember-

Remember: -is in SHOCK- Wha--? You do not!

Justine: Awww poor wittle dwaccy-poo...do I make you think twoo mwuch?

Dracula:-is straining to keep his temper-

Justine: Wow...did you read that?

Dracula:-can't see anything but red-

Justine: -slaps Dracula upside the head…then realizes accidentally hit a button that put a smiley face in that kisses-

Justine: whoa! Time out! That was NOT supposed to do that. I didn't do that! I swear! I was...it messed up…um…

Dracula:-arches eyebrow- ahh, so THAT is how you really feel, is it?

Justine: -mutters- greeaaaat

Remember: YOU KISSED HIM!!!!! -dies of laughter-

Justine: Did not! Its the damn computer!

Remember: Justine has finally cracked!

Justine: shit shit shit!

Remember: Congrats count...

Justine: NO I DID NOT

Remember: I didn't think you could do it…I stand corrected!

Dracula: -grumbles- I _didn't. _-sighs- She's right, it was the computer. But don't worry, -sends a look to Justine- I'll crack her yet, right, Remember?

Remember: -sighs then grumbles- If you can crack me...you can crack her

Justine: -leaves to go to bathroom-

Dracula: she's not THAT hard to crack...i'm just being nice

Remember: You? nice? NO WAY!

Dracula: I can be nice...in my own sick, twisted way -smirks-

Remember: -shudders- God, youre sick.

Dracula: -smirk widens- yes...and I enjoy every minute of it and like I said, Justine won't last long.

Remember: -palm to face- You're more of a whore than you're brides were! -covers mouth- I did not just say that outloud, did I? Oops…

Dracula: -ignores comment- any suggestions on how to do it? Should i pull a few stunts like i did with you?

Remember: …

Dracula: What do you recommend...the chains? Or maybe rope?

Remember: that's so cruel... –thinks to self: _But it was so fucking hot!- _-slaps self-

Dracula: That's not what came out of _your_ mouth…-smirks-

Remember: _Remember... get control!_

Dracula: I was under the impression that you..._liked_ it…

Remember: Shut up!

Dracula: -sends smoldering look at Remember-

Remember: -tries not to melt-

Remember: -_damn, I've gotten so weak... so sloppy_-

Dracula: Hmmm...well, I think I'll just turn her, maybe then she'll be more submissive -laughs maniacally-

Remember: You do, and she'll give you hell for the rest of your existence...

Dracula: Yes, of course she would. I would be able to control her

Remember: And the submissive thing... that's so rape... and you do that... _I'll_ make your life miserable.

Dracula: -arches eyebrow- And you'll do what, exactly, to stop me?

Remember: -evil grin-

Justine: - chooses now to walk in-

Remember: -raises a pair of dull scissors- Its on.

Justine: Okay, I'm back…what'd I miss?

Remember: -is continuing on without realizing Justine's here- You touch her…

Justine: Sorry??

Remember: I'll cut it off. And don't think I won't.

Justine: …?

Remember: Sure, you can grow it back...but...

Justine: Um...excuse me?

Remember: -startled, slightly sheepish- Oh, hi Justine.

Justine: Cut what off?

Remember: Um...-hides scissors behind back- Nothing! Nothing at all…

Justine: -is very suspicious-

Dracula: Why, hello Justine

Remember: Don't let Dracula touch you... he's up to something! And don't look him in the eye!

Dracula: -looks affronted- Me? Up to something?

Remember: -palm to face-

Dracula: -smirks- Never!

Remember: Justine... tell me you're not falling for this! PLEASE!!!

Justine: What?!? WHAT!?

Remember: He's... he... -can't talk-

Remember: -sends Dracula evil look-

Justine: what's going on? -looks between Dracula and Remember-

Remember: -in her mind to Dracula- Let me talk, damn it!

Dracula: -in mind – Nope!

Remember: Dracula... give my voice back.

Justine: -is getting annoyed- What the hell is up with you and Dracula?

Dracula: -innocently- Nothing is up. -mind talks to Remember menacingly- Justine is mine...and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. You say anything to her...and I will MAKE you regret it…you _know _I can.

Remember: -mind talk- I'd love to see you try! -flips him off-

Dracula:-smirks at Remember- love to, my dear...but I can't –glances at Justine- I'm a bit…preoccupied tonight.

Remember: -pervert-

Remember: -man-whore-

Remember: -horny bastard-

Justine: -is looking between the two silent people- Okay…I'm the one confuse now.

Dracula: That's okay, my dear. Don't worry about it, I'll explain later.

Remember: Like hell you will! –mutters under breath- Yeah, while you're in the middle orgasm.

Justine: -eyes Dracula warily- um...okay…

Dracula: -in mind to Remember, smugly - you like it, I know you do

Remember: -is not admitting to anything-

Dracula: Perhaps you should wish your friend some luck...she'll need it

Remember: Where's Van Helsing? GABRIEL! I need a new muse!!!

Dracula: - in mind to Remember - Go ahead, get Gabriel. See what I care.

Remember: With pleasure!!!

Dracula: you'll want me back but I won't give it to you.

Remember: Will not! Fine! Don't then! I DARE YOU!

Justine: Hey, I have to run out for a second, I'll be back in like, ten minutes, okay?

Remember: Wha--…well, okay, be back SOON!!!!

Justine: -looks at Dracula with an arched eyebrow- Why are you looking at me like that? You can't seriously want to come…?

Dracula: Oh yes I do.-smirks and places hand on Justine's lower back when she starts to walk out the door-

Justine: GET YOU'RE FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!!!!!!

Remember: -perv-

Justine: I don't know where they've been!!

Remember: In his pants

Dracula:-smirks- oh...i could tell you...

Remember: he likes to masturbate, Justine.

Justine: Bye Remember!!

Dracula: be back soon, love. -smirks-

-both leave-

Remember: Remember is alone... again. -sighs- Well... might as well call in the reinforcements…and I need to write... but I don't feel like working anymore. Hmm... -thinks-... while Dracula goes to try and screw Justine (I hope she's strong enough to resist)... that means I'm short a muse... who was I.. ah yes. VH...Gabriel? You have a minute? Or two?

Van Helsing: Of course I do. What? Dracula run off again?

Remember: Yeah, what else is new? -mutters- Arrogant bastard…

Van Helsing: I don't know why you put up with that demon.

Remember: I don't either. Well, enough of the arrogant vampire... I'm stuck and I need your help.

Van Helsing: That's what I'm here for.

Remember: Alright, so Dracula is trying to seduce my best friend and I don't know what to do.

Van Helsing: Alright.

Remember: He's always trying to touch her, messing with her...

Van Helsing: That sounds like the Count.

Remember: I mean... he just... I don't know. He's so infuriating... and he's totally unreliable. One minute he's there, and then the next, when I need him the most, he's gone. He's not trustworthy at all... and yet he's so damn charming...I...

Van Helsing: You don't know when he's genuine and when he's not.

Remember: Yeah.

Van Helsing: I see the dilemma. A pity really on his part though...

Remember: Why do you say that?

Van Helsing: -gives "the look"-

Remember: Oh. But I thought...

Van Helsing: that I loved Anna? I hardly knew her... if she had lived, then yes... I probably would have fallen in love with her... but she's been gone for years.

Remember: True.

Van Helsing: And you're a wonderful authoress...

Remember: Yes I suppose... wait. What did you say?

Van Helsing: Remember... I've... I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now... I just don't know how to say it.

Remember: What do you mean?

Van Helsing: You know how I've been helping you write Beyond Love and Reason since the Count has given up on that story?

Remember: Yes.

Van Helsing: And you know how I suggested that later on in the story, Helen and my character should...

Remember: Be together? And that your character had...

Van Helsing: Been in love with Helen all along. That's how I've been feeling about you...Even though the Count's grip on you is so tight and I know, deep down, despite how he often treats you, you still love him... or at least feel something for him... I can't help but feel something for you. That's why I've been so willing to come to your aid when you call for me.

Remember: Gabriel... I... I don't know what to say...

Van Helsing: -moves in close and brushes stray lock out of face- Don't say anything. -moves in and kisses her-

Narrator: -ahem- His forward kiss was soft and tentative. He was nervous.. she could feel it in the way his hands trembled slightly. He knew what he was doing... the risk he was taking... but he couldn't resist... he had waited long enough for this moment... this privacy... His courage increased with every second as he moved closer to her, soon devouring her mouth with his, all at a steady, deep pulse, his tongue soon invading her foreign mouth and he drank her in deeply. His kisses were unlike the Count's. The vampire was usually selfish... overpoweringly passionate. The Roman was softer... gentle... but still masculine and full of power. It made her swoon... melt... and all thoughts of the treacherous vampire slowly escaped her mind as their kisses turned deeper... more erotic. The hunter gently pushed her back onto the bed as he perched himself above her, still kissing her with all the passion he had kept buried deep inside... finally allowing it the release it had been denied. She melted into his kisses.. although they were not the ones she was used to, she did it nonetheless... simply because she trusted him... he made her feel loved... appreciated... desired... worthwhile. This was more than selfish pleasures...-kiss breaks-

Remember: Wow... I didn't know you could do that...

Van Helsing: -smiles- He has no idea what he has…I…I envy the count.

Remember: You do?

Van Helsing: yes... he has you...

Remember: He doesn't right now... he's trying to seduce my best friend.

Van Helsing: He doesn't deserve you... -kisses her again- -hungrily this time-

Justine: -enters room- holy shit...you've been busy!! That certainly didn't take long either…

Dracula:-walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist and is dripping wet from just showering- What didn't take long? My shower?

Justine: -turns to look at the count- AHHH! HOLY SHIT I'M BLIND!!!! GET THAT -POINTS AT DRACULA'S CHEST- AWAY FROM ME!!

Remember:-Is too busy making out with VH to care notice-

Dracula:-smirks and then innocently says- what? the towel? sure...-makes a move to undo towel…then stops dead- (no pun intended). The count's pale complexion gets even paler as he sees what is going on between Remember and Van Helsing-

Remember:-peels off Van Helsing's jacket-

Van Helsing: -runs hands under her blouse over her stomach-

Remember: Remember and VH: -still kissing-

Dracula: -his mouth is slowly opening in disbelief, gaping at Remember then whispers-...why?

Remember:-wraps arms around VH's neck-

Van Helsing: -kisses her harder-

Dracula: -turns red with rage- -eyes go black then roars- WHY?!?!

Remember: Remember and VH: -separate-

Dracula: WHY DID YOU DO IT, -insert Remember's real name-!

Remember: -looks at Dracula-

Dracula: DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD TURN JUSTINE?

Remember: Hello Dracula? -smiles-

Dracula: DID YOU THINK I WOULD RAPE HER?

Remember: What's up? -evil grin- Yes, I honestly thought you would. You seem sadistic enough.

Justine: Wha--? –is SO confused-

Dracula: -forces himself to calm down- Oh yes, I had forgotten…you don't like to look for the best in people, do you? -sneers- You don't like to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Remember:-looks at VH- you see what I mean??

Van Helsing: yeah... I see it. He really doesn't care about you, does he?

Dracula: THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME SO LEAVE THAT BASTARD –points at Van Helsing- OUT OF THIS! –in a menacing voice- If you know what's good for you, Gabriel, you'll stay out of this…

Van Helsing: You don't deserve her Vlad.

Dracula: …and you think you do? Must I remind you of the betrayal you bestowed...on me…your brother in arms all those years ago?

Remember: No! Stop! God…don't you see? I'm so tired of competing for your love and attention!

Dracula: -focuses on Remember- Competing? With whom??

Remember: With EVERYONE! EVERY GODDAMN WOMAN WHO WRITES ABOUT YOU!!! You don't think I don't know about all those girls you sleep with when you're not here with me...-pauses in anger- You are a fucking man whore! And what ever Gabriel did to you, I'm beginning to think you deserved it!

Dracula: -is straining to keep his temper in check- _Deserved_ it? DESERVED IT!?!?

Remember: YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!

Dracula: HE TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERED TO ME! THE ONLY THING!

Remember: WHAT? YOUR LIFE???

Dracula: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT, GIRL

Remember: BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! ALL YOU DO IS TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WE NEVER TALK! I MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO YOU! ALL I DO IS SPREAD YOUR INFECTION EVERYWHERE!

Dracula: -is seething, then in a deadly calm voice- You may write about me...fantasize about me…but you do NOT know me. You NEVER once asked…never.

Remember: -slaps him across the face- BECAUSE YOU WON'T LET ME!!!

Dracula: -is unaffected-

Van Helsing: -is in shock that she did that-

Dracula: did that make you feel better?

Remember: No! -slaps him again-

Dracula: -glares at Remember malevolently-

Remember: -shoves him- Fight back, damnit!

Dracula: No.

Remember: Why? Are you afraid?

Dracula: No... I'm better then that…

Remember: -shoves him again... just because it feels good- You _are_ afraid, aren't you!

Dracula: -smirks, still unaffected- Do not confuse fear with civility

Remember: Stop smirking at me! -punches him in the chest then shoves him again-

Justine:-blank look- Um…guys? What is going on? –neither Dracula or Remember look at her- Remember? –notices Van Helsing- Oh! Hi Gabriel.

Van Helsing: -inclines head- Justine. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

Justine: Indeed, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you

-In background-

Remember: YOU ALWAYS TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!

Dracula: -still calm...and smirking- I could say the same about you!

Justine: Care to explain to me what's going on?

Van Helsing: Well... it is a rather long story.

Justine: I've got time

-background-

Remember: HOW THE HELL HAVE I TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF YOU??? I NEVER ASKED YOU FOR ANYTHING!!!!

Dracula: WRONG! You have asked me for EVERYTHING

Remember: NO! _YOU'RE_ WRONG!

Dracula: Even now you ask for the one thing I cannot give…that I do not have to give –pauses then quietly- do you know what that is? -looks at Remember intensely-

Remember: -is so upset, she's close to tears-

Justine: Uh..Van Helsing?

Remember: -glares at Dracula -Why don't you _tell _me... for once.

Van Helsing: Yeah?

Justine: ...maybe we should leave them alone

Van Helsing: -sighs- yeah... well…my job here is done...

Justine: Wanna grab a starbucks?

Van Helsing: Love to. And Remember? You need anything, let me know!

Remember: -is still staring intently at Dracula-

Justine: -starts walking out with VH- So Gabriel, is this a plan of yours for those two back there? Are you really in love with her? Or are you trying to help out two old friends. -smiles knowingly-

Van Helsing: Don't get me wrong, I admire her greatly... but it's the latter...although... ah, never mind.

Justine: What? I'm good at listening you know. Just ask Remember.

Van Helsing: That's what she tells me. She needs that…someone to listen to her...Dracula doesn't do that very well.

Justine: -sighs- I know...I know…-pauses- so…what is it? I'm stubborn, so this isn't going to stop until you tell me…again, just ask Remember.

Van Helsing: Let's do it over coffee...

Justine: All right then. –starts walking- So...how's the whole killing evil thing going for ya? –voices fade off into distance as they head to Starbucks-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Okay, that's it for now! Next installment to come if we get any feedback!! Let us know!! **

Remember: Damn, I'm _exhausted _after all that!

Nienna: I agree…that's like…that is a LOT of work! I'm really tired now…

Van Helsing: Yes, I second that…

Dracula: -smirks- Actually, I could go for another round, what do you think? Perhaps a bit more -ahem-…_action_ in this one? And I do not mean the fighting kind…

Remember, Nienna and Van Helsing: -all three send evil glares at the count-

Nienna: Are you physically incapable of keeping Draccy Junior in your pants? Argh! I swear, you'd fuck anything with a vagina, wouldn't you?

Remember and Van Helsing: -both crack up hysterically-

Dracula: -Glares icily at Nienna, then smirks- Actually…she'd have to have breasts as well…otherwise it is a no-go for me, love. –eyes Nienna suggestively- Well well well, what do you know? You seem like that _perfect_ candidate…-advances on Nienna-

Nienna: OH HELL NO! DON'T _EVEN_ GO THERE!

Dracula: -smirks- oh, I think I will…-continues to advance on Nienna as she backs up and sends Remember and Van Helsing a pleading look-

Remember and Van Helsing: -look at each other and smile evilly-

Remember: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Van Helsing: I don't know…is what you're thinking involve lots of food?

Remember: -evil smile gets bigger- Shall you do the honors? Or shall I?

Van Helsing: -gives a small bow- After you, my lady.

Remember: -laughs, and then pulls out some food that suddenly appears and throws it at the count…Van Helsing follows with more food-

…and thus began the infamous food fight between Remember, Nienna, Van Helsing and the count…


	2. Long Overdue Revelations

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 2:

Long Overdue Revelations…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-back to Dracula and Remember-

Dracula:-looks at Remember intensely and starts to step towards her until she is backed up against the wall- Do you really not know? Don't play dumb with me…I can see right through you

Remember: -is staring into his eyes…can't help it-

Dracula: I have a better idea…why don't YOU tell me?

Remember: -defiantly- I'd rather hear you say it .

Dracula: -gives what he considers a smile...although it looks like a grimace but Remember knows otherwise-I knew you would say that.

Remember: -grins-

Dracula: ...and I didn't read your mind -says this in her mind-

Remember: I find that hard to believe

Dracula: -ignores comment-

Dracula: love, Remember…love. You ask for something I cannot give you. I wish I could

Remember: -snorts- Do not, liar. -looks away trying to hide the hurt-

Dracula: -puts fingers under her chin and gently turns her head to look at him- Love is no longer within my capabilities, you know this.

Remember: I don't believe that...and neither do you. There is no way you can feel EVERYTHING else... and not love.

Dracula: ...-looks down and quietly says- I didn't expect you would.

Remember: I think you REFUSE to feel that emotion. I think you don't WANT to love... so you don't. Because you think it makes you weak…pitiful…_vulnerable_

-pause-

Remember: Please…correct me if I'm wrong.

Dracula: Weak? pitiful? Vulnerable?

Remember: Is that what you think love will do to you?

Dracula: -a single tear falls down his face-

Remember: Tell me Vladislaus...please. I've given you just about everything I could ever give you...and you act like its nothing...like I'm not enough. Do YOU have any idea what that feels like?

Dracula: **B/C I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! -**pauses**- **I pushed you away! I tried to...with all my might.

Remember: And that won't hurt me?

Dracula: The pain I would cause you in the end is a pain that is more bearable then the one you would endure for eternity.

Remember: pushing me away after giving me just a fraction of you hurts me more than you could ever imagine.

Dracula: -looks at Remember with pained eyes- Can you honestly tell me that it would not pain you to love someone who could never love you back for the REST of your life? I've done that…it is a pain unbearable...even to the most strongest and willful of people...like you…

Remember: Who did you love who didn't love you back?

Dracula: I would not put you through that. Ever.

Remember: who couldn't love you back?

Dracula: It is not a matter of couldn't…it was more like she was not in love with me as I was her.

Remember: Who was it? You claim I don't know you...here's your chance to change that...

Dracula: I would rather not say

Remember: -gets frustrated- Fine.

Dracula: I...the pain is still fresh. Can you not understand that?

Remember: -moves out of his hold-

Dracula: -grabs elbow- Remember, please. What do you want from me?

Remember: THE TRUTH! I WANT YOU, DAMN IT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT!

Dracula: -is quiet for a while, then softly says- I...I can't

Remember: It's obviously pointless...

Dracula: Don't you see? I have given you the truth, yet you reject it and toss it aside like trash!

Remember: I have not!

Dracula: YES YOU HAVE!

Remember: don't you DARE say such things. I have listened to every word you have said…I have trusted you when others would not! Can you toss all of that aside so easily?

Dracula: I opened up my heart to you...explained it to you...you rejected it!

Remember: I did not reject it!

Dracula: I'm speaking about HERE AND NOW!

Remember: You were refusing to share it!

Dracula: **_DAMNIT REMEMBER! I'M NOT READY!!_**

Remember: -steps back in fear-

Dracula: WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT! WHY!?!?

-a pause-

Dracula: -weakly- ..why? -Looks at Remember brokenly, then in a whisper- Do you know what it is like to be torn between two people? -drops to his knees, unable to hold his weight any longer- Do you, Remember? Do you know the pain? The anguish? The torture that you put yourself through?

Remember: -crouches down and holds folded legs- Yes... I do. The pain…between choosing…

Dracula: Yes.

Remember: …trying to decide, but not wanting to…but knowing you'll hurt both if you don't…I know that feeling very well.

Dracula: Exactly. That is…why…-struggles- I…I cannot choose between you two…I cannot. I would sooner give up being a vampire...give up the throne to hell then do that

Remember: Have I ever asked you to? Because if I did, I didn't mean to…-looks away- I'm just selfish... that's all...

Dracula: It is hard when you pour your heart out to me…placing it in my hands so freely…

Remember: I won't do it any more if it hurts that much...-stands up-

Dracula: NO! I'm not finished -pulls her back down- You deserve nothing less then a man who can give you his whole heart...all of his attention...give you EVERYTHING and not share it with anyone. You deserve that...more then you could ever know. I want to be the one to give that to you...God, do I want to…

Remember: …but you want to give it to Justine too... I know.

Dracula: -is silent for a moment- Exactly...but...you know what? I believe history will repeat itself…at least in my case.

Remember: -sighs- Elaborate please.

Dracula: I told you that long ago, when I was a man...there was a woman whom I loved more then God himself...yet she did not return my love...I fear that Justine will be that woman once more...I do not think she will return that love...the pain I felt all those years ago shall return full force. I do not think I could handle it again. It would kill me.

Remember: Let me tell you something about Justine...

Dracula: -looks up at Remember-

Remember: She is... -I can't believe I'm saying this-... she is as in love with you as I am... maybe even more! But she keeps it quiet…she's... I don't know...afraid? She doesn't…

Dracula: -is NOT convinced, says warningly- That's not funny Remember…

Remember: Oh god, you're not even going to believe me...-stands up again-

Dracula: Do not play games with my heart…it may not beat but it is still very much alive and just as fragile as yours.

Remember: Fine... I won't. But let me inform you, I wasn't playing games...you don't believe me...but know that she won't tell you herself.

Dracula: Remember...-is struggling to find the words- You...you are serious? You do not jest with me?

Remember: -sends him a ridiculous glare- Have I EVER lied to you?

Dracula: -grumbles- No.

Remember: -palm to face-

Dracula: Very well then, I believe you

Remember: THANK GOD!

Dracula: but the question remains...how do I rectify the problem of getting her to admit it? I've tried everything and that god-forsaken woman just won't budge! She's making me work...damn it.

Remember: -is pacing- You are so lazy.

Dracula: -glares at Remember- Watch it…

Remember: Watch what?

Dracula: -shakes head- Nevermind.

Remember: -frustrated sigh- God, you are acting so out of character I can't stand this any more!! -grabs his face and kisses him long and hard then quickly releases- God, I've been wanting to do that all day.

Dracula: -is speechless-

Remember: -regains composure- Alright...um…just… go get Justine now...she's with Gabriel. Don't say anything about what I told you! Please! I've had enough of this... rubbing in my face crap today.

Dracula: Very well, but...before I go I need to ask you something.

Remember: -sits back down at the computer and sighs-

Dracula: -walks over to Remember- Well...two somethings actually.

Remember: -rubs temples- What?

Dracula: -grabs Remember by the shoulders, hauls her up and crushes her body to his...looks into her eyes giving her a smoldering look that CLEARLY says 'i love you' then kisses her hard then pulls away after a moment-

Remember:-has sudden inspiration to write a love scene-

Dracula: God, I've been wanting to do that all night. -looks at Remember again- wait…

Remember: What? -is still recovering from the fucking amazing kiss-

Dracula: Let me try something...-gazes longingly into Remember's eyes and with the utmost gentleness, cups her face in his hands and pulls her into a delicate gentle kiss-

Remember:-is floored-

Dracula: -pulls away after a moment...knows Remember needs air-

Dracula: Hmm...I think I rather liked that actually.

Remember: -is melting-

Dracula: Adds a bit of variety

Remember: You should do that more often.

Dracula: You know, this out of character thing...its not too bad.

Remember: -dreamy look-

Dracula: -is beaming-

Remember: It get's kind of annoying when you do it too much, but it can be refreshing.

Dracula: -arches eyebrow-

Remember: -is still catching breath…and heartbeat-

Dracula: One more thing to ask...about Justine. You know her better then I do. So…I'm...-strains to say this-

Remember: -still has hot, steamy, bleeding romance love-scenes swimming through her head but quickly shakes it off- What?

Dracula: -mutters obscenities under breath- I'm...er...I'm at a loss.

Remember: I beg your pardon?

Dracula: I don't know...what to do...-curses in 10 different languages as he clenches fists and the vein in his forehead begins to pop out, then- If you EVER say anything about this to ANYONE...

Remember: What? You getting totally and completely out of character? Not a word...-crosses heart-

Dracula: -calms down then mutters- Thank you. So…What do you suggest, hm? She's going to be difficult no matter what, isn't she?

Remember: Do what you did with me. She'll thank you afterward. And she'll hold it against you too... but either way, what have you got to lose?

Dracula: -chuckles- Remember...no offense but...Justine is a tad bit more...shall we say...stubborn/resistant/bitchier then you…and that last part is saying something -is teasing-

Remember: That's true...

Dracula: She's like a mule...won't budge. –thinks for a moment- Do you think that will work?

Remember: Count-- -pats shoulder- -- I used to be a lot like her... remember? If that doesn't work...nothing will.

Dracula: -arches eyebrow- Love, I'm afraid you were hopeless right from the start

Remember: -sends him a look-

Dracula: What? Its true!

Remember: It's not MY fault my first impression of you was you... without... yeah…I'm not finishing that sentence.

Dracula: -smirks, then seductively- Oh, _please_ do.

Remember: You had an unfair advantage!

Dracula: -arches eyebrow- Did I now?

Remember: (-Remember just had ACTUAL shivers run down her spine-)

Dracula: -crosses arms over chest- And what was that?

Remember: I... I'm not saying. -decides to be stubborn. Folds arms under chest-

Dracula: Very well…

Remember: -turns away-

Dracula: I'll give you a smoldering kiss if you do...-comes up behind Remember and wraps arms around her waist and pulls her against his still _naked_ chest-

Remember: -thinks- _But dear god, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen_

Dracula: -runs hot, open-mouthed kisses along the hollow of her neck-

Remember: This is so unfair

Dracula: -against her neck, whispers- please?

Remember: -melts-

Dracula: -runs hands up her sides, gently cups her breasts- I'll make it...worth your while

Remember: Oh god, I know you will...

Dracula: -abruptly pulls away and pretends he's unaffected- Very well, I will not force it out of you.

Remember: -snaps out of it- Wait...what am I supposed to tell you? -is having withdraws and needs a cold shower-

Dracula: -chuckles- Look…the point is, Justine isn't going to...give in very easily...lets face it...she IS a hell of a lot more stubborn and unwilling then you, I'm sorry, love, but it is true.

Remember: -_damn it, he's right_…_but that's because she doesn't know... she hasn't felt it…if she did... –_

Dracula: -mumbles to himself- Yeah, and it means a LOT more hard work for me -thinks to himself- _Yes...but she is worth it...just like Remember was…_ _and is…_-looks up at Remember- Hmm, well, I believe I need to rescue a certain golden haired beauty from -spits out the name- Van Helsing –no response from Remember-…Remember?

Remember: -back is still to him and sighs- Yeah?

Dracula: -concerned- What is wrong, my dear?

Remember: -exhales- …nothing.

Dracula: -sighs- Do not lie to me… not after all that we just went through.

Remember: It's stupid...

Dracula: Why don't you let me be the judge of that.

Remember: Just…don't worry about it...

Dracula: Remember, what would Justine say?

Remember: she'd force it out of me...-sheepish grin-

Dracula: Exactly.

Remember: Seems I can't say no to anybody, can I?

Dracula: Not when it concerns your well being, no.

Remember: True, but my sanity is a different story.

Dracula: -crosses arms over chest and arches eyebrow- Remember? You're avoiding the subject.

Remember: Sorry. -sighs- I can feel the withdraws coming and you haven't even left the room yet. How sad is that? -chuckles- God I'm so pathetic

Dracula: -sighs heavily- This is what I was afraid of…

Remember: What?

Dracula: The result of two women….sharing...both wanting more attention...wanting ALL of it...I will not put either of you through that. I told you this before. If you want this to work...if you want me...she comes along...I...I cannot help it, my dear.

Remember: I know... and...and I'm willing to work with you...

Dracula: Remember, this is tearing me apart! Do you understand?!

Remember: Yes! I understand!

Dracula: This is between the women I _love_...both of them...- mouth snaps shut and eyes widen as he takes a small step back in shock, he can't believe he just said that-

Remember: Count?

Dracula: -whispers to himself -I...love?

Remember: Helloo???

Dracula: ...love

Remember: Earth to Dracula?

Dracula: -continues to whisper to himself- Do I…_love_ them?

Remember: -_Oh God_-

Dracula: Both of them? -eyes widen in realization and looks at Remember- Remember...that's it. I've done it...I..I have it. Well...I think I do anyway.

Remember: -has nothing to say-

Dracula: I. Love. You.

Remember: ...

Dracula: -is in shock that he just said that...didn't think he was capable of love-

Remember: -weakly-What? But you said...Dracula... this isn't funny...

Dracula: Do you think that the truth is not what I speak? Do you think I am lying?

Remember: No... I just...-is speechless-

Dracula: Would those words come out of _my_ mouth? _My_ mouth??

Remember: No... they wouldn't... not before now, anyway…

Dracula: What is that supposed to mean?

Remember: You... you said you were incapable of love... and here you just... -is is shock-

Remember: I need some air...-gets up to leave- Nope...a cold shower would be better, excuse me...-goes to leave the room-

Dracula: -now it's his turn to be in shock- Wait...

Remember: What?

Dracula: So...so I just pour out my heart to you and you...leave? I place it in your hands this time and you just leave...

Remember: No...I just...need a minute for it to sink in...give me a minute or two count.

Dracula: -coldly- Very well…_let _it sink in…

Remember: Oh God... you're blowing this way out of proportion...please don't do that...-moves towards him- I just... -sighs- I never really thought you...

Dracula: -arches eyebrow- What? Never thought me what? –waits for an answer, then- Capable?

Remember: Do you really... do you really feel that way? Honestly? You're not toying with me like last time?

Dracula: -gently brushes a stray hair behind her ear-

Remember: Please say you're not.

Dracula: -brings hands lower and cups her cheeks then brings her in for the most gentle and sincerest of kisses...pours everything he has into it...love, passion, lust, need, desire...more love...everything…after a minute or two, Dracula pulls away with a genuine smile on his face...brushes another stray hair out of her eyes with affection, then softly, huskily- Does that answer your question?

Remember: -nods breathlessly-

Dracula: -smile widens- Good. But Remember...I need to know. Can you...WILL you be willing to share?

Remember: I'm willing to try...

Dracula: ...very well, that is all I can ask for then

Remember: So what about Gabriel?

Dracula: -clenches jaw and fist- What _about_ him?

Remember: Are you still mad... about... that thing...

Dracula: -thinks for a minute, then- No...well...not at you anyway. -jaw drops as anger flares in his now pitless black eyes. Menacingly says- He is trying to take her, isn't he?

Remember: What? Gabriel??

Dracula: -growls- He is…

Remember: You're kidding, right?

Dracula: -ignores Remember- I can sense it…

Remember: -wide-eyed- Really?

Dracula: -vein is popping out at forehead- Yes...

Remember: my back-up muse is trying to steal Justine?

Dracula: Yes...but he won't have her...not if **_I_** have anything to do with it -turns into hell-beast and takes off out window-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: All right!! The next installment!! Hope you all enjoyed it!! PLEASE give us some feedback?? Please?? ANYthing…one word…two words…or if you're feeling REALLY daring, maybe 3 or 4?? Haha… **

** Dracula: I don't see how that is daring… **

** Nienna: -rolls eyes- Wow…you can be really dense sometimes, you know that? **

** Remember: -chuckles- Sometimes I worry…I'm not sure if he's just being sarcastic…or if he really IS that dumb. **

** Van Helsing: Actually, ladies, he is the latter…I've known him since the mid 1400s so I would know. **

** Dracula: -is seething- **

** Nienna: -raises eyebrow- Why wasn't he born blonde then? **

** Dracula: -snaps- WHAT THE HELL! _YOU'RE _BLONDE!!! **

** Nienna: -calmly- Yes, I am…but I don't _act_ like it, do I? Perhaps I'm the one who should have black hair… **

** -pauses- **

** Nienna: I bet that's dyed –looks at Dracula's hair- **

** Remember: Probably…that would explain a lot of things…you know, with the chemicals getting to his head and all… **

** Dracula: -mouth hanging open- Why you little- **

** Van Helsing: -snorts in laughter- You know, Vlad, that _would _explain a lot of things. **

** Nienna: Come here -grabs Dracula's ponytail and examines his hair- **

** Dracula: -growls- LEAVE THE HAIR ALONE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE IT STRAIGHT WITHOUT FLY-AWAYS! -jerks out of Nienna's hands and backs up, a menacing look in his eyes combined with slight embarrassment at what he just said- **

** -cricket, cricket- **

** Remember: Oh my god…you're gay, aren't you? **

** Dracula: WHAT?!? NO!!! YOU JUST COMPLETELY TWISTED MY WORDS!!! **

** Nienna: -smirks- So you DO dye you hair? **

** Van Helsing: I do believe he just said that. -mutters- he probably dyes his eyebrows too, just for kicks… **

** Dracula: -mouth gapes- I do NOT!! I did _not _say…my hair is NOT dyed! It's natural!! **

** Nienna: -crosses arms- Uh huh…prove it bat boy… **

** Dracula: -suddenly sends Nienna a wicked, evil smirk- Very well, you are coming with me, my dear…-grabs Nienna's wrist in a bone-crushing grip and drags her into a closet- **

** Remember and Van Helsing: -look at each other confused- **

** -after a moment or two, Nienna walks out eyes wide and filled with shock, embarrassment and…arousal?- **

** Dracula: -walks out of closet with a smug look on his face as he 'brushes off' his hands- **

** Remember: -looks at Nienna- What did he do? **

** Nienna: -growls and sneers at Dracula then looks at Remember and mutters- lets just say the carpet matches the drapes. **

** Van Helsing: -looks confused for a moment, then eyes widen and he bursts out laughing- **

** Remember: -is SO confused- Wha---? –looks at Van Helsing who is pointing to his crotch and then to his hair...Remember's eyes widen in realization as her mouth opens in shock- YOU SICK BASTARD!! THAT'S SO…SO..GAH!! –but secretly thinks it was clever and wishes it was her who…yeah…- **

**Dracula: -shrugs- What? _She_ –points at Nienna who is sitting in a corner sulking and looks like she was just scarred for life- asked me to prove it…and I did! **

**Nienna: -mumbles something about 'you bastard' and 'damn he's big' then blushes when she realizes Dracula heard her- GAH I HATE YOU!! **

**Van Helsing, Dracula and Remember: -crack up hysterically- **

**-fin- **


	3. True and False Confessions

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 3:

True and False Confessions

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Van Helsing and Justine at Starbucks. Van Helsing is drinking a grande, plain black coffee and Justine is drinking a tall, strawberry frappacino with a double shot of mocha and whipped cream…yum…

Justine: So...Gabriel?

Van Helsing: Yes, Justine?

Justine: You said you would tell me over coffee? You know…your motives behind what you did with Remember.

Van Helsing: Ah... yes, well...

Justine: I assume she knew you don't really love her? That it was just a scam to piss off the count?

Van Helsing: No... that' s not entirely true.

Justine: Oh.

Van Helsing: -arches eyebrow- I wasn't using her, if that's what you're implying.

Justine: No...not at all. I was thinking more like...helping...friends with benefits?

Van Helsing: -teasingly- That's sounds so harsh.

Justine: -playfully smacks him- Okay, you _know_ I didn't mean it to be

Van Helsing: -chuckles- I think the only way to explain it to you is if I told you about the story I'm attempting to help her write. Clearly I'm not as influential as Dracula when it comes to being a muse, but...I try.

Justine: Beyond Love and Reason?

Van Helsing: -pauses- Yes.

Justine: Ah, okay…but I have to admit, I'm still off as to what you're true intentions were. Especially when I _know_ she is hopelessly in love with the count

Van Helsing: I don't really know how to explain it...it's like...there's something there between us...something she and the Count don't share. She trusts me completely... where as when it comes to the Count, she's always worried he'll run off...and leave her. I'm there for her to confide in. I suppose you could say we use each other in essence, but that sounds so derogatory, don't you think?

Justine: -chuckles- No, not at all. Do you want to know what I think?

Van Helsing:-distractedly- hmm?

Justine: I think that it isn't love you are feeling for her, but a deep sense of friendship. I know...I've felt the same way about a friend of mine. In fact...exactly the same way, only I was in your position.

Van Helsing: Maybe even deeper than friendship. Did you ever find yourself... wanting that person? I mean... really wanting them? But you couldn't… you couldn't bring yourself to do it because you knew it was wrong.

Justine: Yes, I did actually. My friend Arthur was the one I was in love with…well...so I thought. It was the exact same way with Remember and the count. Arty was in Remember's position (although...not as...er…feminine) and the girl he loved was in the counts position. He came to me a lot, after getting hurt...although he'd never admit it...-mutters- stupid pride.

Van Helsing: We all suffer from it in some way.

Justine:-chuckles, then more seriously- ...and like you, I felt something between us that he didn't have with her... and I got burned because of it. When he finally did get her I was hurt…but...I realized then that I'd rather be friends with him then lovers...the thing that we share can only be between us and not him and his girl. Make sense?

Van Helsing: Yes, I suppose it does. But it still doesn't make it easier…especially when the Count hurts her like he does.

Justine: I don't think you love her...but then again, that isn't for me to decide

Van Helsing: I can't stand it sometimes.

Justine: -a flash of pain crosses Justine's eyes, then whispers- Yeah...I know what you mean…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Justine: You're not in love with her, Gabriel. If you were, you'd be more adamant in fighting for her

Van Helsing: But why fight when you know you're going to lose?

Justine: -sarcastically- Oh, now _that's_ the attitude. –then gently- The Van Helsing I knew never gave up; he fought till the end. What happened to him?

-Pauses-

Justine: –smiles sincerely- I think he's still there.

Van Helsing: -smiles- Perhaps...it's certainly been a while though.

Justine: -offers a smile- Well, I think, perhaps with some coaxing, he'll return...he just needs the right person to help.

Van Helsing: -chuckles-

-pauses-

Justine: Gabriel, there are plenty of women out there...I think that at least one of them will be the one, I really do. -smiles reassuringly-

Van Helsing: Its just all a matter of FINDING her, I suppose?

Justine: Yeah...if you can fight evil for eternity then I think you can find _her._

Van Helsing: -has a thought, then looks up at Justine with a sense of sudden dawning- -then says, more to himself then anything- You mean to say she could be right in front of me…that she has been from the beginning. I just never knew it?

Justine: Sure...why not? But that's for you to decide, you know?

Van Helsing: Yes... I suppose... -deep in thought-...You don't mind if I walk on this for a while, do you? -stands up-

Justine: Oh no, not at all! Please, go ahead! If you need anything, let me know, I'm here to help -smiles-

Van Helsing: -smiles- I will. –pauses, then says sincerely- Thank you... Justine.

Justine: Sure, -stands to hug him- she's out there...I promise.

Van Helsing and Justine: -hug-

Van Helsing: -hesitates to pull away but does, then composes himself and then leaves-

Justine: -goes back to drink and sighs- -thinks_- I hope he's all right...I hope I'M all right..._ -takes a sip of her strawberry frappacino- -starts fiddles with straw, lost in thought, then feels a heavy gaze on her. She slowly looks around but sees nothing. She turns back around to find Dracula sitting across from her with a pissed off look on his face-

Justine: -jumps slightly, then eyes narrow- What do YOU want?

Dracula: -Sarcastically- Where is dear Gabriel?

Justine: -ignores sarcasm- He left...-sneers- what's it to you?

Dracula: Oh... nothing really, just curious... -is obviously lying-

Justine: -scoffs, then mockingly- Yeah, right...since when are _you_, the infamous Count Dracula, curious?

-silence-

Dracula: -loses it and slaps table with his hand-

Justine: -is straining to keep her temper in check-

Dracula: -furiously- Alright, that's it... what did he say to you?

Justine: -really ticked off- Why do you CARE!!?

Dracula: Why do I care? WHY DO I CARE????

Justine: He is my friend...-sarcastically- I didn't know there was a rule against friends talking

Dracula: -points at her and sneers- Justine, stop playing games with me.

Justine: -Ignores him- I guess you wouldn't know, though...would you...

Dracula: I know he was...

Justine: what friends do YOU have? To talk to…

Dracula: -stops short- Wait? Excuse me?

Justine: …to console…

Dracula: Are you saying I have no friends?

Justine: -roles eyes then lamely says- I said no such thing

Dracula: Oh... but you were implying it!

Justine: -gets up- Perhaps...take it however you want. You know, I don't have time for this.

Dracula: Where are you going?

Justine: I would think it's pretty obvious…I'm _leaving._

Dracula: -ignores comment- Where?

Justine: -rolls eyes- Last time I checked, my mom was the one who is supposed to ask me those questions not some egotistical, sadistic vampire.

Dracula: -stands up so fast, the chair falls over-

Justine: -smirks- What? Did that hurt your feelings?

Dracula: -glares-

Justine: -shakes head- Well, I'm not sorry...now if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run –turns around and heads to the door, just before she reaches it Dracula Materializes in front of her, effectively blocking the way out-

Justine: -tries to walk around him- Will you move please?

Dracula: No.

Justine: -exasperated sigh- Don't you have a certain someone you need to get back to?

Dracula: Who? Remember? No...she's at home in her room doing God knows what. Now... no more tangents Justine. I want answers.

Justine: Well you're not going to get them! God, just because you're the epitome of evil doesn't give you the right to just…

Dracula: -sense of pride in his eyes-

Justine: …demand things of people who don't want to give them to you and unless you can play god and force me to tell you...nothing is coming out of my mouth. –deep breath-Now. Get. Out. Of my. _Way_. -glares- NOW!

Dracula: Do you love him?

Justine: -ignores the question and continues to glare at him-

Dracula:-is desperate- ANSWER THE QUESTION JUSTINE!

Justine: MOVE!

Dracula: DO YOU LOVE GABRIEL??

Justine: I'm not telling you ANYTHING!

Dracula: -goes deathly still, then in a smaller voice- you do, don't you?

Justine: I swear to god, if you don't move, I'm calling the cops

Narrator: -A flash of pain and hurt flashes in Dracula's eyes as Justine pulls out her cell phone and gets ready to dial. Dracula, still in a state of shock, unconsciously moves out of the way, allowing Justine to shove past him and briskly walk to her car. After a moment, he shakes off the shock and goes after her-

Dracula: Wait! Justine... we need to talk.

Justine: -turns around sharply- No, we don't. -unlocks door and climbs in-

Dracula: -materializes into the car-

Justine: -glares at Dracula- Why are you in my car? Get. Out.

Dracula: -mentally locks all the doors- I'm not leaving. And neither are you.

Justine: This could be considered stalking, you know. Even harassment!

Dracula: -car starts up by itself; gives Justine a charismatic smile- Darling...don't flatter yourself. It's very unbecoming.

Justine: -eyes narrow- Fine. -turns on radio and blasts it then puts the car in reverse backs car up and takes off, wheels screeching, heading to her apartment. Music still blasting the Goo Goo Dolls-

Justine: -ignores Dracula and allows music to soothe her, the song Sympathy is playing, conveniently-

Dracula: -loses patience and slams fist into the stereo and kills it…music dies-

Justine: WHAT THE HELL!??!? YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

Dracula: -smug grin-

Justine: -really wants to slap him silly but can't as she is driving-

Dracula: NOW will you answer my question?

Justine: NO! YOU JUST KILLED MY FUCKING RADIO! Do you HONESTLY think I'm going to tell you ANYTIHNG AFTER THAT?!?

Dracula: That's not all I'm going to kill in a minute here. –is straining to control his temper-Justine... I asked you a question, and if you want me to leave you may want to answer it damn it!

Justine: -pretends like she's thinking about it- Um…-pauses- No. -turns into parking garage to her apartment, parks car and gets out, thanking the car gods that automatic locks were invented in her lifetime because she slammed the door and pressed the automatic car lock…and smirks at Dracula, then turns around and starts walking towards her appartment -

Dracula: -Dracula breaks through the window, diving towards Justine, tackles her to the ground and straddles her- Why are you being so difficult?

Justine: I should be asking YOU that question! Now get the hell off of me!

Dracula: -rolls off her, picks her up by the arm and throws open the door to her apartment -

Justine: LET ME GO, YOU JACKASS!!!

Dracula: -stalks in, slams it shut, pins her to the door and gets in her face-

Justine: -violently struggles-

Dracula: -venomously- I'm tired of being patient with you.

Justine: Damnit! Get OFF of me!

Dracula: No. Not until you answer my question.

Justine: ARGH! If you don't get off of me so help me god...i'll kick it where it hurts!

Dracula: You do... and we'll do this the unfair way.

Justine: -spits in his face-

Dracula: -punches the door beside her head-

Dracula: WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU???? -fangs bared… is so tempted to wring her neck but is resisting -

Justine: -flash of fear crosses features, but glares right back at him- None. Of. Your. BUISINESS.

Dracula: -with difficulty, demands- Did he touch you?

Justine: -rolls eyes exasperatedly- Again, I ask...why do you CARE! -fights free of his grip and walks past him-

Dracula: Why do I care? WHY DO I CARE? Are you so blind that you cannot see it???

Justine: -ignores him- Get out of my HOUSE! Leave!

Dracula: -tears of cloak and throws it on the ground and follows after her- I'm not done with you yet...

Justine: -slams bedroom door in his face-

Dracula: -growls in anger…doesn't even bother materializing and breaks the door down. He spots Justine and advances on her with power in ever step-

Justine: Why do you have to do that?! Damn it! That's a whole pay check you know! I'm not rich like you I DO have to actually _work_ for a living.

Dracula: I'm tired of making demands...I'm tired of fighting with you…I'm tired OF HAVING TO COMPETE WITH THE ONE MAN WHO RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!!! -is right up in her face-

Justine: -stands her ground- Get. Out. Now. Or I'll call Gabriel...he killed you once, right?

Dracula: Do you love me? -voice is soft, but still filled with authority-

Justine: -is taken off guard but composes herself quickly – I…no…

Dracula: Do you mean it? -stares deep into her eyes, softly…pleadingly-

Justine: -eyes flicker from his face for a moment as she clenches her fists and jaw as if fighting with herself, then quietly says – Yes, I mean it.

Dracula: -features distort-

Justine: -lowers head so her hair covers her face-

Dracula: -pain etches across his face, then in a very small voice- You are being…honest?

Justine: -gulps as her mouth becomes suddenly dry, then softly-...yes, I am. I don't love you, Dracula. –Her heart is screaming at her, but she doesn't listen-

Dracula: -knows she's lying, but doesn't have the heart to fight any more…it hurts too much…tears are burning in his eyes... blood tears-

Justine: -looks away as she backs up towards her bathroom-...just...go…please. -thinks- _I will not...I won't do this to Remember…I won't_

Dracula: -can only stare at Justine-

Justine: -is hanging on by a thread, pleadingly- Just...go to Remember, she needs you.

Dracula: -quietly- Is that what this is about? Is this all about... about her?

Justine: -eyes wide- No...no, its not -thinks- _Fuck._ – Suddenly turns and runs into bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Lets out a shaky breath as she slides down the door-

Dracula: -materializes into the bathroom- It is, isn't it?

Justine: -thinks- _I'm a coward...but I can't…I just can't…why can't he see that?_

Dracula: You think I love only her, don't you? -has an epiphany-

Justine: -pulls knees to her chest, slightly confused- You…you love her?

Dracula: -looks down at her- Is that what you think Justine?

Justine: -ignores his question- Do you, Dracula? Do you love her?

Dracula: I asked you first. -small smile-

Justine: -weakly smirks- We both know how stubborn I am...I still haven't answered your initial question...what makes you think I will now?

Dracula: -moves in to sit beside her, back against the door- If I answer your question, will you answer mine?

Justine: Which one? About Gabriel?

Dracula: -Thinks- _Damn. _-then- Yes. -thinks- _I can wait for the other one, I just need to know…_

Justine: All right, but only the one about Gabriel.

Dracula: -nods- And no interrupting me?

Justine: Only if you promise to leave afterwards

Dracula: -deep breath- Fine.

Justine: -rests head on her arms which are hugging her knees...can't look at him-

Dracula: You asked if I love Remember and the answer is...-hesitant-...yes. Yes I do. But BEFORE you interrupt me...there's a second part to that answer. -looks away from her and down at his hands- I've... I've always been a selfish man, Justine. You know this-

Justine: I love Gabriel -winces-

Dracula: -grimaces- You... you do?

Justine: ...yes -heart screams- NO YOU DON'T!! –she ignores it- I do...that's what we talked about. He was upset about Remember…

Dracula: -heart is bleeding-

Justine: …and so he came to me and…and that's when...I...I realized…

Dracula: -voice breaks- Oh...-quickly gets up-

Justine: -whispers so quietly she can't even hear herself- I'm sorry. –Allows hair to fall in her face to cover the onslaught of tears-

Dracula: -tries to fight back the tears and disappointment- Well... I'm...I'm sorry for wasting your time...I uh...I need air...-quickly leaves the bathroom... but can't seem to leave the house so he stands by the window and just stares out at the sky instead-

Justine: -is silent...doesn't trust herself to speak…when she thinks he's gone, she breaks down quietly-

Narrator: He stared out at the darkening sky as his heart broke in the palm of Justine's hand. She had no idea... he wanted to tell her…more than anything, but he couldn't find the voice. It was caught in his throat as blood tears clouded his vision and threatened to leak and run down his pallid cheeks. He silently rebuked himself for allowing this to happen. For leaving Justine alone with Van Helsing. He could have made it up to Remember... she would have understood, but no...he had been impulsive…and because of this he had lost her...he lost Justine. He lost all hope of ever winning her back. His heart bled mercilessly as he finally found the strength to raise his hand and open her window letting the cool wind brush his face with its gentle fingers, making the single blood tear that now run down his face chill. He flicked it away with a hint of resentment and placed his hand on the edge of the sill as he prepared to leap from the window wondering if he should even shift into his winged form. Suicide sounded beautiful...to die...to sleep and never awaken. But he couldn't. Someone still needed him. Even if Justine claimed she didn't. With very little effort, he placed his boot clad foot on the edge of her window and prepared to leap part of him wishing she'd come out of that bathroom, that'd she'd tell him it was all a lie…that she did truly love him. When she didn't come he made the move and leapt from the window letting gravity take its hold on him before shifting and taking off into the twilight. The sky threatened rain; there was no sign of the moon in the oncoming night. The sky was empty...just like the chasm in his chest...where his heart once was.

0o0o0o0o00o

Van Helsing: -knocks on front door- Hello? Justine? Are you home?

-nothing-

Van Helsing: -opens door and peeks through- Hello? -Sees broken bedroom door, then slightly more panicked- Justine, where are you? -shuts from door and moves through the apartment. As he approaches the bedroom, he hears sniffling. He follows it to the bathroom and carefully, opens bathroom door- Justine? Is everything alright?

Justine: -is rocking back and forth and staring into space-

Van Helsing: -doesn't see her crying, but sees how red her eyes are- Oh my God, what happened? -enters bathroom and kneels beside her-

Justine: -turns head, finally noticing him, and weakly smiles- Nothing...I'm fine.

Van Helsing: -is obviously not convinced-

Justine: Really, Gabriel...I'm...okay.

Van Helsing: -sits beside her and not knowing what else to do, wraps his arm around her and with one hand leads her eyes to his by gently turning her chin- What happened?

Justine: -eyes shine with unshed tears as she weakly smiles again, fighting the pain threatening to erupt-

Van Helsing: Tell me? Please? -holds her close-

Justine: -sighs- Nothing...i just...lost something, that's all.

Van Helsing: What was it? Perhaps I can help you find it. -is oblivious to her real meaning-

Justine: Something very near and dear to my heart...I'm afraid it can't be replaced but...thank you anyway.

Van Helsing: Very well. Do you need anything? -gently caresses her cheek and moves a lock of hair from her face-

Justine: -chuckles- Sleeping pills and water?

Van Helsing: -is serious now- Justine, what happened?

Justine: -shivers from being on the cold tile floor- Nothing Gabriel, I'm fine...I promise -gives her best reassuring smile, hoping he'll just drop it-

Van Helsing: -sighs heavily- Come here... -picks her up in his arms and carries her out of the bathroom where he places her on the bed. He runs into the kitchen for a moment then returns with a glass of water which he gives her then sits beside her on the bed as she sips it- Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?

Justine: I'm fine...I promise...it's just hard, you know? When you loose something you love...

Van Helsing: -smiles-

Justine: -is silent, as if thinking, then- How was your walk?

Van Helsing: Oh... it was... fine. Sorely needed, after our discussion. -sort of plays with a lock of her hair- Your insights helped me realize something.

Justine: -cocks head in curiosity- What was that? I mean you don't have to tell me…it's okay, I'll understand. -smiles tentatively-

Van Helsing: -nervously- No... its alright...it concerns you anyway.

Justine: -furrows brow- What's wrong? Is everything all right? -tries to sit up- Are you okay, Gabriel?

Van Helsing: Remember... remember when you said that I needed someone to set me straight... that there was someone out there for me? That she could be right under my nose?

Justine: -is still concerned, but nods- Yes, I remember.

Van Helsing: Well. uh...-forces himself to keep eye contact with her- You... you were right. -chuckles slightly- You always seem to be right

Justine: -smiles- See? I told you you'd find her! You did find her I assume…

Van Helsing: Yes...

Justine: -excited- Well? Who is it?

Dracula: -has just slipped into the front room, searching for his cloak when he overhears the conversation-

Van Helsing: It's you. -places his hand over hers- It's you Justine...

Justine: -eyes widen, mouth opens slightly in disbelief-

Van Helsing: You're the one to set me straight. You're the only person who listens and understands and...

Justine: -heart is pounding furiously-

Van Helsing: -deep breath- Justine... I love... I love you...

Dracula: -drops his cloak on the floor in shock as he continues to listen, eyes wide in shock!-

Justine: -is silent-

Van Helsing: I guess I never really saw it before until we had talked.

Justine: -looks down at her hands silently-

Van Helsing: Please, say something.

Dracula: -still eavsdropping-

Justine: Gabriel...I...I don't know what to say...

Van Helsing: -hanging onto every word-

Justine: When I told you…this afternoon…about there being someone out there for you, I...I never expected...-is struggling and bites lip, unable to continue for fear of crushing his heart-

Van Helsing: -smiles gently and places two fingers beneath her chin-

Justine: -is shaking slightly from nerves-

Van Helsing: I love you Justine...

Dracula: -is ready to have a heart-attack-

Justine: -a tear slips down her cheek-

Van Helsing: -brushes the tear away, his back to the doorway-

VH and Justine: -silent-

Dracula: -peaks into room and see's VH's back toward him and the door, Justine beside him, but he can't see her face and thinks their kissing and his heart breaks... again. He picks up cloak with a hint of venom and immediately leaves, angry, hurt... and betrayed-

Justine: Gabriel…

Van Helsing: Hmm?

Justine: -is very hesitant as she looks in his eyes- Gabriel...I...I can't. I'm flattered...I am...but, I don't think it's me you love. I think it is the idea of me that you love. I mean, what do you really know about me?

Van Helsing: -is uncomfortable- But…who else could it be? Nobody has made me feel the way you do. Not even Anna…or Remember...

Justine: -is struggling-

Van Helsing: You love someone else, don't you? -sees right through her-

Justine: ...perhaps...but...he doesn't love me, so it doesn't matter.

Van Helsing: -conspicuous gaze- It's the Count, isn't it? – is a bit resentful- -thinks- _First Anna, then Remember... now Justine..._

Justine: ...it doesn't matter

Van Helsing: -is disappointed... but not broken- Yes it does...

Justine: He has someone...I'm not going to ruin that

Van Helsing: -Tries to say something, but Justine interrupts him-

Justine: My mind is made, Gabriel…please, let it rest. Leave me be at peace.

Van Helsing: -Tries to object, but is interrupted again-

Justine: No…-pleadingly- If you love me like you say you do...please, don't do this…just let me be

Van Helsing: -is reluctant, but agrees- Alright... I'll go. But if you need anything... anything at all, you'll tell me, won't you?

Justine: -looks relieved and grateful as she smiles- Of course...-leans in and kisses his cheek-

Van Helsing: -sighs heavily, still disappointed- I'll leave you to your rest then...-gets up to leave-

Justine: -whispers- Thank you, Gabriel...your friendship means more to me then you could know...please don't give up on it

Van Helsing: -smiles- I won't. -chuckles- I won't let you slip through my fingers THAT easily.

Justine: -chuckles-

Van Helsing: Goodnight Justine.

Justine: Goodnight, Gabriel…and thank you.

Van Helsing: -leaves-

Narrator: The Roman shut the door gently behind him with mixed emotions. Part of him was relieved... as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and yet he couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He knew the vampire didn't deserve the two women whose hearts he had stolen. But he let it go.

Justine listened to him as he left…her heart still shattering to pieces as she sat there, alone in the silence. She loved the Count...more than she could have ever expressed to him in words. But her friendship with Remember was far more important and because of that she was willing to sacrifice her own feelings, her own wants and desires...even though the pain, at times, seemed too much to bear…she just hoped she had done the right thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Phew!!! DAAAAAMN, that was looooong, but oh so fun! Well, we have -counts- FIVE, yes _five_, reviews. WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU GUYS!?! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!!! Why aren't you reviewing?? We want feedback! Tell us where to go with the story…what you like, hate…ANYTHING!!! Please?? -grumbles- FINE, looks like I'll have to call in the back up…maybe THEY will convince you to review…**

**Dracula: Uh, why us?**

**Nienna: -nods head- For once (and ONLY once) I have to agree with Sir Batty…why us?**

**Dracula: -glares at Nienna- What did you call me?**

**Nienna: -arches eyebrow- Why? Were you offended? Sir Batty? Did I bruise your enormous, larger-than-life ego?**

**Van Helsing: -laughs- Wow, you are gonna get it now…**

**Nienna: -sends Van Helsing a look-**

**Remember: Well, I have to say that 'Sir Batty' is actually sort of…fitting…I mean, it's better then the usual 'Batboy' or 'Draccy-poo', although I sort of _did _like those…**

**Dracula: -points at Remember- Watch it, you're next…**

**Remember: -raises eyebrow- Bring it, Count Chocula.**

**Nienna: -snorts- Oh man, that was _great_…PERFECT!!**

**Remember: -bows- Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night.**

**Van Helsing: -tries to get Remember's attention- Uh, Remember? You might wan to-**

**Remember: -mocking a Romanian accent- I vant to suck ze milk from your cereal (lamely rolls her 'Rs')**

**Van Helsing: Uh…Remember, -points at Dracula who is quickly advancing on her from behind-**

**Remember: -Ignores Van Helsing- Hey Nienna, maybe we should-**

**-Dracula materializes in front of Remember and shoves her against the wall, pinning her body with his-**

**Dracula: -Whispers in her ear seductively- You _really _need to learn when to keep your…-pulls his head back and hovers his lips over her own-…mouth shut…**

**Remember: -whimpers, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment the opening, then breathlessly,- And what…are you going…to do about…it?**

**Neinna** **and Van Helsing: -look at each other somewhat awkwardly-**

**Nienna: Hey, you wanna go grab a-**

**Van Helsing: -interrupts her and grabs her arm- Love to. –both leave for starbucks-**

**Dracula: -smirks- I may have to…-places soft kisses up her neck and along her jaw-…teach you a lesson…-pauses over her lips-…you won't soon forget –smashes his lips against hers-.**

**-_CENSOR_-**

**Narrator: Sorry folks, the rating isn't high enough for -ahem- _that._ Unless we get more feedback…we're going to keep it that way too –both grin evilly- Is that enough incentive for you to review??? Mwuahahahahaha….**


	4. The Sickness Within

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 4:

The Sickness Within

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dracula: -bursts through the door, absolutely seething. Storms over to Remember who is sitting reading a book- It. Didn't. Work.

Remember: -looks up, brow furrowed- What didn't work?

Dracula: -clenches jaw-

Remember: Oh…

Dracula: -straining to keep temper in check-

Remember: That…I... I don't understand.

Dracula: She's in love with **_GABRIEL_**!

Remember: -closes book- WHAT? That...

Dracula: -punches hole in wall-

Remember: That can't be right! Are you sure? -eyes wide-

Dracula: I saw her kissing him!

Remember: -small- …what?

Dracula: -points at Remember menacingly- You lied to me…

Remember: -stands up-

Dracula: -softly- How could you...do that?

Remember: No I didn't. -backs away slightly- I didn't lie to you, I swear it!

Dracula: -looks at Remember with slight disgust then abruptly turns and goes to the plated window and stares out at the night, trying to control his anger and…sorrow -

Remember: Something isn't right...I'm going to call her...-goes to grab the phone-

Dracula: No! –pauses- Why? It's done! She loves him! Not me! I saw it...I _heard_ it.

Remember: But... THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!! -rakes fingers through her hair- She told me... she TOLD me...Justine wouldn't lie to me about something like that! She wouldn't!

Dracula: She lied to you, Rem, face it.

Remember: -goes for the phone- No she didn't. I don't believe it.

Dracula: -far away look in his eyes, not really paying attention to Rem- It seems like an awful lot of that has been going on lately…lying that is. –pauses with a sigh- I'm going to go out...I need a bite to eat.

Remember: -grabs phone and starts to dial- I'm calling Justine...

Dracula: -defeated- I don't care, do what you want.

Remember: -looks over at him, worried- Are you...are you sure you're alright?

Dracula: -is trying to mask the hurt...betrayal- I'm...fine.

Remember: -shakes head and puts phone down- No you're not...you're a mess.

Dracula: Remember...

Remember: -moves over to him-

Dracula: I'm...fine. I promise. I just need to get out to clear my head…-lowers gaze to the floor and whispers mostly to himself- and my heart…

Remember: -reaches out to touch him- Talk to me...please.

Dracula: -revels in her touch slightly- What is there to say? I went to her...tried to tell her...but she flatly refused me.

Remember: -gently caresses his cheek- Tell me what happened. -sits down-

Dracula: I suspected that it was because she knows you're in love with me...and I with you but then she tells me out right that she loves Gabriel. -slides down the wall to sit on the floor then rests his arms on his kneecaps while his head hangs between his knees- She just...said it…just like that. I...I didn't know what to do so I...left. I wanted her to come after me, I wanted her to burst through that door and tell me it was a lie. I wanted it so bad it hurt. -chuckles- God, I wanted it so bad I think I imagined her crying. When she didn't come I just...left. I was about halfway here when I realized I left my cloak so I went back to her apartment and found it. Just as I was about to pick it up I heard voices. -spits out- _His_ voice.

Remember: -slides off the bed and crouches down in front of him-

Dracula: He said he loved her...a lot. When she said nothing, I...I crept to the door and...I looked in...and -fights off the pain...anguish- they were kissing. It was a slap in the face...but it was confirmation at least.

Remember: Are you sure? Are you sure they were kissing?

Dracula: -looks up and snaps at her- Of course I'm sure! What else would it have been, huh?

Remember: -backs up slightly, knowing his temper intimately-

Dracula: -heaves a large sigh- I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you...it's just…-eyebrows knit in pain-…Remember, please, I beg of you…make it go away! This pain! This sorrow! -takes her hand and places it over his heart- It hurts, Remember, it hurts so much...right here. I feel like my heart has just been...crushed to dust…like its been torn out and carelessly thrown aside like...like a piece of garbage -voice cracks as he looks away, unable to allow Remember to see him in his weakest state-

Remember: -tears glisten in her eyes- -helplessly- What…what can I do? -tears roll down her cheeks-

Dracula: -is silent for a time-...there is something you can do -looks at Remember, utter agony and grief pouring out of his soul through his eyes-

Remember: -hurts, seeing him like this-

Dracula: Remember...kiss me?-pleadingly- Please? I…I need to know...I have to have some closure…I need to know that someone...wants me, someone that cares…-whispers-...please…

Remember: -kneels slightly between his legs and gently touches his face-

Narrator: Her lips trembled with emotion and nervousness as she slowly descended towards his lips. She didn't know why she was so nervous... maybe it was because he had never asked her before...she was so used to him just taking. Now he was asking...pleading. It hurt to see him like this, so after gently moistening her lips with her tongue, she leaned forward, his face delicately in her hands and she pressed her trembling lips against his.

Dracula couldn't have been more grateful. After so much anguish and betrayal...after so much hurt, there was still one person who needed him. One person who cared...and she was sitting right in front of him...kissing him. Dracula wrapped his arms around her and crushed her soft curves against his angular muscles, loving the contrast between them. He deepened this kiss, gently tracing her full lips with the tip of his tongue, coaxing her to allow him entrance which she did. Unknown to him, a single tear slipped down his cheek and fell on the top of her hand which was resting on his thigh. Remember gently broke away, only to look into his eyes to see tears in his eyes…but he would not allow them to fall. It felt like a knife had been stabbed into her gut and had been twisted... it killed to see him like this…desperate... vulnerable. She wanted more than anything to make it go away. She gently brushed the remnants of the tear from his alabaster cheek

Remember: Is that all you need?

Dracula: -nods head and whispers- yes...thank you, Remember.

Remember: -slightly disappointed, but offers a genuine smile and gently backs away with a soft- You're welcome.

Dracula: Remember?

Remember: Yes? -eyes shift to the floor-

Dracula: -stands up and gently lifts her chin so her eyes are level with his- I love you, Remember. More then words could express at this moment. You saw me at my lowest point and yet, you are still here...I love you for that. -leans in so his mouth is next to her ear and whispers- I love you for that...among…_other_ things.

Remember: -heart picks up pace-

Dracula: -kisses the area just below her ear then moves along her jaw line until he comes to her mouth where he pauses- I love you, (enter Remember's full name). -leans in and softly, chastely kisses her mouth, then backs away slightly- I need to go. I have to clear my head. You...don't mind...do you?

Remember: No, it's alright. -smiles gently- Take as long as you need.

Dracula: I will be back, I promise. -Makes his way to the window then with one last look, takes off into the night air-

Remember: -sighs- I know you will. -glances at the phone- Alright Justine, time to explain yourself. -grabs phone and dials-

-Rings-

Justine: -looks at phone, contemplating whether or not to pick it up-

Remember: Come on, pick it up. -paces- Justine... I know you're there. -still pacing-

Justine: -picks it up on the last ring then puts it to her ear but doesn't say anything in case it's Dracula-

Remember: Hello? Justine?

Justine: Oh, Remember, hey. What's up?

Remember: Yeah... don't ' hey Remember' me... you have a lot of explaining to do.

Justine: -furrows brow- What? What are you talking about?

Remember: Why did you lie to me?

Justine: -is really confused- Lie?? Remember, I never lied to you. I would NEVER lie to you.

Remember: -curses- God damn it Justine, I'm so fucking confused! -sits down-

Justine: You and me both.

Remember: -rakes fingers through hair- I know... I know, but Dracula... he...

Justine: Ah, stop right there. What did he do to you? If he hurt you, I swear to god I'll kick his vampirical ass right down to the seventh circle of hell.

Remember: What did he do to me?? I think the question is what the hell did you do to HIM!!!!

Justine: ...

Remember: -yells- DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID TO HIM???

Justine: -silence-

Remember: You love Gabriel?? GABRIEL!!!!

Justine: I...I-

Remember: Justine, you told me you loved the Count...

Justine: -is biting lip...does it out of habit when she's nervous-

Remember: And he was about to talk to you...God Justine, he loves you so fucking much and you go and throw it all in his face. I can't BELIEVE YOU! -is getting emotional- He's...-voice cracks-

Justine: NO!!!!

Remember: ... he's so broken...

Justine: Will you STOP! I don't want to fucking hear it, do you understand! I DON'T!

Remember: NO! YOU WILL HEAR IT!

Justine: _NO_!!! I SWAER IF YOU KEEP TALKING I WILL HANG UP THIS DAMN PHONE SO FAST YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!

Remember: -silence- -cries silently-

Justine: -sigh- I...-hesitates- I don't love either of them…

Remember: Justine, what are you talking about...

Justine: I'm sorry, Remember...I guess I...I guess I did lie to you. -shuts her eyes, unable to believe she is doing this to her best friend-

Remember: -Is hurt. In a small voice- You what?

Justine: I'm so sorry. -laughs nervously- But on the bright side, you have him to yourself now. -pauses, then- Gabriel stopped by...he told me ...he said he loved me…

Remember: -is deadly silent-

Justine: I was shocked but...I turned him down.

Remember: -tears are flooding down her face-

Justine: I'm...I'm not in love with him.

Remember: -pictures of Dracula sobbing haunt her thoughts... her head- You lied to me...

Justine: I was going to tell you about it, I swear-

Remember: You... lied to me...

Justine: -Tears are in her eyes…she can't believe she is lying to her friend about _lying_-

Remember: Why Justine... why... -voice keeps breaking-

Justine: I...don't know -is lying again-

Remember: You don't know? YOU DON"T KNOW???

Justine: NO I DON'T! -bites lip so hard it starts bleeding-

Remember: I TRUSTED YOU! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO TRUST ANYONE FOR YEARS, JUSTINE! AND YOU GO AND JUST...-sobs-

Justine: -softly- I have to go...I'm sorry Remember, I really am.

Remember: -hangs up the phone then curls up onto the floor and bawls-

Justine: -Allows phone to fall from her hand onto the floor- Oh my God, what have I done? –slides down her wall in a complete daze, the shock…the hurt…the tears overwhelming her-

Remember: -In the dark, whispers- Why God... why oh why...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-**A month later**-

Narrator: Usually, being outside in the sunshine would improve anyone's mood, but for Justine, watching the people through her camera lens only made things worse…that, and she had a bad cold. She loved her job, loved the people she met, the places she'd seen. She raised her camera up and peeked through the view-finder, searching for the perfect candidate for a perfect picture. She scanned over the park and found two girls sitting on a bench, laughing hysterically at something. A pain shot through her core at the sight. They were best friends from what she could tell; probably chatting wildly about boys they liked, or places they wanted to go. Justine swallowed hard as she took the picture quickly, unable to watch the scene for much longer. Remember's tears that she had heard over the phone still stung bitterly. She couldn't believe that she had lied to her friend…her _best_ friend.

_But its for the best, _she thought to herself, coughing slightly from her cold as she swallowed her emotions and placed the camera back up so she could look through, scanning over the park once more, searching for another candidate. She had always been the type to put people before herself. She was selfless like that. And oh so stubborn; resolute when she had made up her mind. It hurt, realizing the sacrifice she had made...one she couldn't, no, _wouldn't _go back on. But was it necessary to lie to Remember? Not only had she lost Dracula, the one man in the world that she believed she could possibly love (which was hard considering her…past), but she lost her friend in the process. She peeked through her camera once more, trying to concentrate on her job...but her next subject stabbed. An elderly couple... sitting beneath a tree on the lawn, in each other's arms and as in love as ever.

_That could've been you,_ her mind whispered as she took the picture, fighting back her tears. _That could have been you Justine... you and the count... together forever. But you gave it up, didn't you?_ She bit her lip in an effort to keep the sob caught in her throat down. Hot tears stung bitterly in her eyes, clouding her vision and threatening to escape the prison of her lashes and run down her face for the entire world to see.

Justine coughed once more as her hands fell to her sides along with the camera as she turned away, unable to stand all the happiness the world was experiencing, where here she had sacrificed for the better of her friend and was suffering from it. She never had expected to suffer this much, that the pain would be so acute…it felt as if her heart had shattered to pieces, as if she had lost everything in the world that was important to her. She wanted to get it back... wanted more than anything... but her stubbornness forbade her to act on her heart instead of her head. A cool breeze gently caressed her face and it was with a heavy sigh that she turned to face the wind.

She moved over to a bench that was a good distance away from the world and cried. It was soft, but her tears were bitter and they stung. With every sob came a twisting stab in her heart when she realized she was alone. No one was here to hold her; all she had now, was herself.

The wind picked up slightly as Justine continued to sit in the park, unaware of the huge ominous clouds that were beginning to loom overhead threatening rain. She never did see the people in the park leaving for their cars and their homes. All she saw was the ground and her feet, the images blurred by the tears that were still coming, despite her silent protests. She couldn't help it, she felt so broken, so alone. Justine started to cough once more as the wind picked up slightly, the cool wind flying through her hair and down her neck sending a chill down her spine. She could smell the rain coming, but she couldn't move...she didn't want to. She wanted to be swallowed up by the rain, that's why, when it came, while other's ran for shelter, she invited it. She knew it would most likely make her cold worse, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just continued to sit on the bench for a while, letting the rain soak through her hair and her clothes. A strong shudder ran through her body as the chill reached her skin, her wet clothes clinging to her body unable to ward off any of the cold. She started to cough, a little harder this time.

Van Helsing: Justine? What are you doing out here?

Justine: -startled badly- ...huh? -scrambles to her feet, thanking God that the tears she had shed were mixed with the rain- Oh, no-nothing...I'm shooting some photographs –smiles, holding back another round of coughing-

Van Helsing: In the rain? You'll get sick!

Justine: No I won't…and why not?? It gives the picture a fresh look...besides, overcast is the best time to shoot. Not too much light...not too little, its just right. -smiles again- Wanna pose for me -teases-?

Van Helsing: -holds hat over her head- I don't know if you've noticed... but it's pouring, and there's no one outside.

Justine: -shrugs- So? Who said I was taking pictures of people?

Van Helsing: -chuckles slightly- Won't the rain ruin your camera? It's a nice piece of work.

Justine: Nope. It's water proof actually. You don't think I'd come out to shoot in the rain if I didn't have a water proof camera, did you? –the lies came easily to her and it scared her somewhat-

Van Helsing: -places his hat on her head with a teasing smile- Can never tell with you.

Justine: -looks down and chuckles- I suppose...I'm just one big enigma, huh?

Van Helsing: -chuckles- I guess so. So... when you're done shooting pictures, do you want to... I don't know... grab something to eat?

Justine: Um...I can't...I'm way behind on shoots so I have to go develop these right away. Raincheck?

Van Helsing: Oh... of course. Um…yeah, that's...that's just fine

Justine: I'm really sorry, Gabriel. Duty calls. -chuckles-

Van Helsing: Do you mind if I join you? Or do you work better alone? I have absolutely nothing to do. Don't feel like hunting down the count right now and Remember isn't even home.

Justine: -coughs slightly- Um...sure, I guess. It's really boring though, kind of a one-man job type of thing.

Van Helsing: -smiles- I highly doubt that, you always manage to make the most mundane things interesting enough. I though Starbucks was boring... but you proved me wrong. –chuckles, then gives a slight frown when he hears her cough- You're getting sick…come on, lets get you out of here.

Justine: -laughs- I am not! I'm fine, now follow me, my car is parked just outside of the swing-sets.

Van Helsing: -they start walking, not caring that it's fucking pouring outside-

Van Helsing: So... I had no idea you were into photography. -is clearly trying to strike up conversation-

Justine: Yeah, I've been doing it since I was about 13. It's always been my passion…well, that and drawing.

Van Helsing: -eyebrows raise, slightly impressed- Wow...you draw?

Justine: Yes...but I'm really not very good at it.

Van Helsing: You're probably better than me...all I can draw is stick figures and battle plans, that's about it.

Justine: -eyes him teasingly- Yeah, I probably am.

Van Helsing: -raises eyebrow, but laughs lightly- So what do you draw? Landscapes? Animals? People?

Justine: Um...anything. Whatever I feel like really.

Van Helsing: Ah...so you're a freelance, then.

Justine: -shrugs as she fumbles for her keys- I suppose.

Van Helsing: I like a woman who isn't afraid to take a risk. -realizes what he just said and stops-

Justine: -blushes, chuckling nervously-

Van Helsing: -chuckles- I have... no idea where that came from. -rubs his face nervously-

Justine: -opens car door and climbs in- Nah, its okay. I understand

Van Helsing: -leans against the car slightly, staring at nothing in particular-

Justine: -raises eyebrow- You can get in, you know...the car won't bite

Van Helsing: I didn't think... I know, I just...-laughs- All right. -gets in the car-

Justine: -starts up engine and peels out of parking lot towards her work where the dark room is- So, what were _you_ doing in the park?

Van Helsing: Just getting some fresh air... clearing my head. -looks away and thinks to himself- Hoping I'd run into you…

Justine: -raises eyebrow, echoing his earlier words- In the rain?

Van Helsing: It wasn't raining when I left!

Justine: Ah, I see. -After a few moments of silence, pulls into the parking lot and climbs out- Okay, Mr. Van Helsing. If you'll follow me please -smiles-

Van Helsing: lead the way

Justine And Van Helsing: -walk into the building, Justine leads him to the back of the place where the lab is-

Justine: Here, let me have your coat. I'll put it in the air dryer. We usually use it for film, but I think it'll work just fine.

Van Helsing: -removes his coat and hat and hands them to her- If you insist.

Justine: I'm going to run into the bathroom and get changed. I always have a spare set of clothes for just this type of circumstance...getting caught in the rain that is.

Narrator: Justine leaves with a smile and makes her way to her small office where she grabs a change of clothes then heads to the bathroom. Once in there, she peels off her wet clothes and puts on the fresh ones, loving how dry and warm they were. She uses some paper towels to dab her hair dry, then pulls out a comb and combs it, getting slightly aggravated when she found her blonde locks were fairly well knotted. As she stood in there fixing herself up she noticed the coughing had lightened up a bit but she felt slightly dizzy, even a little hot. _Hm, maybe I am getting sick. I'll have to remember to take some of the gross medicine mom always gave me when I get home, _she thought. Once she finishes, she grabs Van Helsing's jacket and hat as well as her wet clothes and makes her way over to the film dryer. She neatly hangs them up then shuts the door. After she checked to make sure the dryer was set to the correct temperature, she turns it on then makes her way back to van Helsing.

Justine: -smiles- All right, I'm finished. The clothes should be dry in about 15 minutes

Van Helsing: That was quick.

Justine: -chuckles- Well, I don't like to waste time on little things like make-up, so I'm a bit faster then the average girl I suppose.

Van Helsing: Ah, I see. So... I've never developed film before

Justine: -excitedly- Really?! Oh, this will be a treat. C'mon -grabs his hand and her camera pack and heads into a room- This is what we call the 'lab'.

Van Helsing: I figured that.

Justine: -sends him a look-

Van Helsing: Er…so how does all this work? Rem told me about it once when she was taking it in High School, but that was ages ago.

Justine: -gestures to the room- Well, we develop the film in here and when we're done, we look at the film on that light table over there to look for specks of dust, water-spots and what-not. Then after that we develop the photographs.

Van Helsing: What's this room called? Is it the dark room?

Justine: Yup! But we don't go in there quite yet.

Van Helsing: Okay. What do we do first then?

Justine: We go into the film loading room I pointed out earlier.

Van Helsing: Well then... lead the way.

Narrator: Justine and Van Helsing were at the lab for over an hour. She tried to teach him how to load the film and how to develop it but they ended up laughing most of the time since Van Helsing proved to be Camera/photo-developing illiterate. It was strange, but Justine felt all her feelings of depression and guilt and loneliness vanish during those few hours with the Roman. Something about him made her smile. She could talk to him and enjoy herself, never having to worry; she certainly wasn't falling in love with him though. Her heart belonged to the Count, despite the fact that she believed he loved another. However within those hours together, Justine soon realized why Remember had befriended the hunter... made him her 'back-up muse'. He was easy to be around. Someone she could trust... he was a good _friend_.

Justine: Okay, well, I believe we're done here. And don't tell me I-told-you-so, but I think I might be getting sick so I think I'm going to head home. Thanks for all your help, Gabriel, it was really sweet of you!

Van Helsing: -frowns slightly at hearing her say she thought she was sick, but decided to refrain from commenting- Hey... any time. -smiles-

Justine: Oh! Let me go grab your coat and hat.-leaves to get said articles of clothing, after a minute returns and hands them to him- Well, I'll see you around??

Van Helsing: Yes, I'd like that. Just... give me a call or something...

Justine: -gives him a sweet smile- Sure, definitely.

Van Helsing: -quickly kisses her cheek- Good night, love. -leaves before she can say anything-

Justine: -touches cheek and smiles softly, then heads back into Dark room to clean up the chemicals, all the while trying hard not to allow the feelings she had felt earlier in the park to seep back into her system-

Justine: -thinks- _enough...no more of this, I can't handle it…its tearing me apart! _-places the various devices in the sink and begins to clean them.- _I have to shield myself somehow...not let it bother me-_

-Suddenly, there's a crash in the dark room-

Justine: -turns around, getting _really _dizzy for a moment. Once she settles herself, she glances around the room- H-hello? -heartbeat picks up- Gabriel? -walks cautiously to the dark room- Gabriel, did you forget something?

-Silence-

Justine: -is getting Nervous- Gabriel, this isn't funny.

-door to dark room slams shut with Justine inside-

Justine: -whips around, stumbling slightly with dizziness- What the-

-red light flickers-

Justine: -is freaking out-

-temperature drops-

Justine: Okay, Van Helsing…REALLY not funny! -makes her way to the door, tripping a few times as her eyes aren't adjusted to the dark yet-

-Suddenly from behind her, a voice speaks- You know, I never could seem to scare you before.

Justine: -freezes, then slowly turns around and sees...nothing. Bites lips- Who...who's there?

Voice: Are you scared Justine?

Justine: -turns again, but sees nothing. Bites lip even more- Yes.

Voice: Sweetheart...

-Suddenly she is grabbed from behind, her body colliding with another's…a man's, whose lips were now pressed against her ear-

Justine: -stiffens-

Voice: _Darling_...

Justine: -is trembling- no...-struggles, finally figuring out who it is- Let go of me!

Dracula: -lets her go, but door remains locked so she can't escape- Very well...if you insist. -smug grin-

Justine: -backs up against the wall, unsure of what else to do-

Dracula: I find it curious that you fear me so. I never could strike terror in you before. Why the sudden change? -pauses- Could it be that you're _hiding_ something? -takes a step forward-

Justine: You have a slight ADVANTAGE, Count -shifts down the wall away from him- And I do _NOT_ fear you...just what you did. -walks briskly to the other wall, trying to stay away from him...or at least keep some distance between them-

Dracula: -grin widens- How is dear Gabriel? I've been meaning to sit down and have a chat with him-

Justine: Leave him alone!

Dracula: -narrows eyes- So _defensive_, are we? -pauses 'thoughtfully'- Oh yes... that's right... you're in _love_ with him -is clearly disgusted- You are quite the little actress Justine.

Justine: -bites lip until it bleeds-

Dracula: You had _me_ convinced that you felt otherwise...-smells her blood and his eyes glow a dangerous neon blue as he moves towards her-

Justine: -eyes widen...seeing his eyes glow that insane blue. Shifts down the wall even more-

Dracula: What did he offer you, Justine?

Justine: Wh-what are you doing?

Dracula: -ignores comment as he continues to advance on her- The world? His love...devotion...

Justine: -mouth opens and closes-

Dracula: -quickly pins her to the wall, his hands on either side of her head- Or maybe it was sex...after all, he's a warrior.

Justine: -tries to push him away but fails- You sicken me. I'm not you…

Dracula: -eyes her bleeding lip-

Justine: I don't fuck people just because they're there…

Dracula: -licks his own lips slightly-

Justine: -tries in vain to push him away again-

Dracula: Yes, but you lie an awful lot... don't you...-stares deep into her eyes-

Justine: -looks away, slightly ashamed-

Dracula: Look at me...

Justine: No -hair covers her eyes- Get _off_ of me

Dracula: -struggles with himself, as he leans forward slightly, intending to lick her mouth... but recoils just before he does and forcefully lets her go- I'm not going to sink to your level.

Justine: -sprints for the door but stops just short of it, suddenly feeling quite weak as a hurt gasp leaves her lips… those words cutting her deeply-

Dracula: I never lied to you Justine! -shouts- NOT ONCE! I WAS ALWAYS HONEST WITH YOU!

Justine: -turns around to look at him, unbearable pain emanating from her hazel eyes-

Dracula: -With quiet, barely contained anger-And how am I repaid? -he loses temper slightly- BY HAVING MY HEART RIPPED OUT OF MY CHEST WHILE ITS STILL BEATING!

Justine: -grabs her own chest as a phantom pain pierces it-

Dracula: AND BY THE VERY PERSON I TRUSTED WITH IT! -points at her, his emotions are getting the better of him-

Justine: -shakes head, backing up to the wall again, her legs slowly slipping out from under her and she slides to the floor-

Dracula: It's pointless with you, isn't it? You will never bend... never admit... always... -sigh-... deny. -looks at the ground-

Justine: -still holding chest as a sob escapes her lips-

Dracula: I don't care what you think of me Justine...although it hurts, I will not trouble you with my sentiments. But you have the right to know what your lies did to Remember. -looks up at her-

Justine: -shoulders are racking with silent sobs and some coughing-

Dracula: The guilt you have shoved into the chasm where her own heart _once_ was. She doesn't eat, she rarely sleeps…all she does is sit in the corner of her room and cry. I...I can't do anything! I can't fix it! Do you have ANY idea how difficult that is? Watching someone you... -voice breaks-

Justine: -winces-

Dracula: She trusted you...I trusted you...I loved you... I still do, despite what reason tells me... -softly-

-moment of silence-

Justine: -wants to give in...but she can't. She knows it's for the best in the end, even if it...kills her- I'm...sorry. I don't know what to say...to do...

Dracula: -sends her a nasty look- Yes you do...-sneers- you're just afraid to do anything... I can see it in your eyes.

Justine: I can't...you don't understand! -looks up, eyes red and puffy-

Dracula: You'd rather stay silent than help, let alone save your best friend! You think you're being selfless but you're not Justine! YOU'RE NOT!

Justine: It would only hurt you both even more in the end!

Dracula: -growls- WHO EVER MADE YOU THE ONE TO DECIDE MY DESTINY?

Justine: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!!!!!! ITS DONE! ITS OVER! -is literally screaming-

Dracula: -sobered up a bit-

Justine: WHY CAN' YOU JUST BE HAPPY!!!

Dracula: -glares-

Justine: BE HAPPY AND LEAVE ME TO DIE OLD AND ALONE!

Dracula: I CAN'T BE HAPPY WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justine: WHY!!

Dracula: -grabs her by the arms and hauls her up so she is eye level with him- BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, WHY CAN"T YOU SEE THAT???

Justine: YOU LOVE _HER_!

Dracula: WHY ARE YOU SO BLIND TO IT? WHY ARE YOU BEING SO STUBBORN??

Justine: YOU CAN'T LOVE US BOTH!! I CAN'T DO THAT TO REM! -weakly- She's...my best friend.

Dracula: I CAN LOVE YOU BOTH! I DO! SHE'S ACCEPTED IT...SHE...she... -tears burning in his eyes as he shoves her away slightly-

Justine: --stumbles and falls to the floor in a heap, utterly drained, but weakly gets up again with a cough, her vision slightly blurred as she gets dizzy-

Justine: -faintly- I...I'm not. -puts hand to head, feels that it is burning up- I'm not...st-stubborn -gets dizzier and starts cough harder-

Dracula: -realizes that something is wrong- Justine...

Justine: I'm...not -sees black spots, then suddenly collapses-

Dracula: -catches her before she falls- Justine? Justine! Wake up!

Narrator: Dracula becomes alarmed as he shakes her slightly but gets no response. Out of instinct, he feels her forehead only to find she is burning up really fast. Fear and panic well up inside him as he tried to figure out what to do.

Dracula: -desperate- No…no, not now… come on Justine, wake up! -suddenly notices her shallow breathing- No! -scrambles for something to do…then remembers the cell phone Remember had given him a few nights ago…he wasn't sure exactly why he'd need it, but now seemed like a good time to have it so he whips it out and calls Rem…- Remember... I need you to get over here really fast.-Looks at Justine- Its Justine... she's... something's really wrong. I'm at the photo lab...

-- To be continued…--

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Wow…now THAT was long…REALLY long…**

**Dracula: -finishes reading the chapter- Hm, I'm still not sure if I like the fact that you are sick…pretty much _dying_ (or at least, that's what it feels like) in my arms…well, the last part isn't that bad, only I'd prefer us both to be-**

**Nienna: -sends Dracula a glare that would have made ice seem hot- I wouldn't recommend finishing that sentence, Count.**

**Dracula: -crosses arms, then challenging- Or you'll what? Hurt me? Threaten to -winces slightly at the thought- cut off 'Draccy Junior' as you say?**

**Nienna: …**

**Dracula: -advances on Nienna with a look in his eye that she does NOT like I hate to break it to you, my dear, but you've use all those threats (none of which you've followed through with, by the way) and are running out of options now. But don't worry, I'm sure that I can think of some_things_ you can…do to me.**

**Nienna: -backs up, cursing violently when she hits a wall- -thinks- _Oh how _convenient…_there just HAPPENS to be a fucking wall behind me NOW…_**

**Dracula: -reads her thoughts- Actually, my dear, if you'll look around, we are no longer in your office. –dark smirk-**

**Nienna: -looks around and mouth drops- What the--? How the hell did…WHY ARE WE IN YOUR BEDROOM!**

**Dracula: -is less then a foot from Nienna, his eyes, which were starting intently into hers, pinning her to the wall- My dear, I'm not the King of Vampires for nothing, you know.**

**Nienna: -curses violently-**

**Dracula: Watch your tongue, young lady, or I might have to silence it for you -suggestively-**

**Nienna: -scoffs- I beg your pardon! Sunday is my birthday and I'm turning –enter Nienna's age here- I think I am old enough to do and say whatever I damn well ple-**

**-stops abruptly when a pair of lips crush against her own, effectively silencing her-**

**Dracula: -pulls away with a smug grin- I know it's your birthday and I have a few…_special _gifts for you. –sends Nienna a smoldering look-**

**Nienna: -is quite dazed from the kiss, but is able to concentrate on Dracula- No…I don't think so. Knowing you, you probably- AHH! **

**-Nienna squeals slightly in surprise when she is literally (and quite unexpectedly) swept off her feet by the Count her had materialized behind her-**

**Dracula: -finishes her sentence as he looks in her eyes with a smug grin- …won't give you a choice? That's correct, love. You're coming with me, like it or not. –heads towards a door on the right-**

**Nienna: -tries to struggle but can't as her arms are trapped between her chest and his- Damn you, Dracula! Why can't you just…GAH!! Where the hell is Rem and Van Helsing!! Some friends THEY are. –suddenly hears snickering from the doorway and looks over in time to see two heads disappear behind a door- YOU JERKS!! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DIDN'T YOU!! OH MY GOD I SWEAR YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, YOU-**

**-is once again silenced by a pair of lips-**

**Nienna: -once she is able to speak- Will you please stop _doing _that?! **

**Dracula: -kicks open door with a grin- What? It's the only way to shut you up…that, and I enjoy it…**

**Nienna: -rolls eyes, then notices some things in the room, particularly the _filled_ bathtub, candlelight and chocolate covered strawberries- -gulps- Uh oh…**

**Dracula: -smirk sensually- Oh, this is just the beginning my dear…I have a lot more planned for you…its not everyday one turns –enter Nienna's real age-…**

**CENSOR! **

**Sorry guys, rating still isn't high enough for _that. _Give us some reviews and…we'll see ;-D. Really quick, we'd like to thank the following person for their lovely reviews… **

**_Star4sailing_**: Drama and emotion are our specialties!! Haha…considering we are COMPLETELY winging this….we're kinda proud of it. As for the Count's nicknames…haha…well…I'm afraid we can't comment on that right now as a certain vampire is sending icy glares our way.


	5. How to Save Her Life

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 5:

How to Save Her Life

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Narrator: The seconds felt like minutes... minutes felt like hours. Dracula sat there in the dark room, holding an unconscious Justine in his arms, panic creeping its way into his icy veins. She wasn't waking up; he had shaken her, called her named, screamed it a few times. She was dead weight in his arms...and pale, sickly pale. He could feel her body temperature slowly rise and the panic grew worse. Would she be okay? Would she…no, he couldn't think that…not that. He thought it had been years by the time Remember arrived at the photo lab in her car. She had found the Count cradling Justine's body in his arms, looking as though he were on the brink of falling to pieces. And despite the fact that she was still hurt, seeing her usually best friend unconscious and as pale as Dracula himself worried Remember considerably. But she remained as calm as she possibly could, placing her wrist over Justine's rapidly heating forehead.

Remember: -gasps- Oh my God...

Dracula: -looks up, anxiety and worry painting his features- What? What is it?

Remember: We need to get her to a hospital... _now_.

Dracula: -gets to his feet with Justine in his arms- We'll fly.

Remember: No...we can't do that. Its raining, the cold will only make it worse.

Dracula: -almost frantically- If we don't get her help soon, she'll die!

Remember: You don't think I know that?

Dracula: I...

Rem: -is frustrated- Get your ass in the car NOW!

Narrator: They arrived at the hospital just in the nick of time. The doctor's practically had to pry the unconscious girl from Dracula's arms and it took some urging on Remember's part to get him to let go. It was one of the hardest things Dracula had ever done... putting her on the stretcher and watching as they rolled her down a white, antiseptic hall and out of site. The hospital was quiet that day - very empty, which was odd, but neither Remember nor the Count seemed to mind.

Remember: -takes a seat in the lobby-

Dracula: -is still staring down the empty hallway where the doctor's took Justine, a far away look in his eyes-

Random Nurse: Can I get you two anything?

Dracula: -doesn't hear her-

Remember:-rubs her temples vigorously- Yeah... do have any asprin on you?

Random Nurse: Of course we do! -chuckles- I'll be right back. -leaves-

Remember and Dracula: -silence-

Rem: -after a moment, gets up and moves to a window to stare out at the rain-

Dracula: -his back to her- What took you so long?

Rem: -silence-

Dracula: -turns around- Remember? What took you so long?

Remember: -weakly- I got there as soon as I could.

Dracula: -snaps- WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU???

Remember: -is taken aback-

Dracula: SHE COULD HAVE DIED IF YOU HAD TAKEN ANY LONGER!

Rem: I got there as fast as I could Vlad! Its not my fault!

Dracula: -sarcastically- OF COURSE IT ISN'T! You can't do anything wrong? CAN YOU?

Remember: What is wrong with you!?

Dracula: JUSTINE IS IN A HOSPITAL ON THE BRINK OF DEATH! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!

Remember: -gets defensive- -is hurt- ITS NOT MY FAULT! I DIDN'T ASK HER TO GO PRANCING AROUND IN THE RAIN! I DIDN'T ASK HER TO GET SICK! IT'S NOT MY FUCKING FAULT!

Dracula: -hands clenched into fists- -straining to keep his anger and stress in check before he does something... stupid- How did you know about her getting sick because of the rain? -is curious-

Remember: I... I called Gabriel when the doctor's were trying to pry Justine out of your arms... he should be here any-

Dracula: YOU WHAT???

Rem: What? He has a right to know! He's in love with her!

Dracula: -veins popping out of head- I'm going to kill that son of a-

Rem: Argh! I don't know what your problem is when it comes to Gabriel!

Dracula: -sarcastically- I thought it was obvious! He stole the woman I loved from me!!

Rem: You know what? I don't think that's a good enough excuse.

Dracula: What would you know?

Rem: -challenge- Why did you go to Justine earlier?

Dracula: What is it to you?

Rem: She's gotten sick before, but not like this... I think you did something... maybe even said something.

Dracula: You're blaming this on me??

Remember: -glares-

Dracula: Don't you dare give me that look! The only reason why she's probably worked herself sick is because of you!

Remember: WHY WOULD IT BE MY FAULT!??

Dracula: THE ONLY REASON WHY SHE WON'T HAVE ME IS BECAUSE OF YOU!!! BECAUSE SHE THINKS I ONLY LOVE YOU AND NOT HER!

Remember: -stops, tears form in her eyes-

Dracula: You are selfish Rem! You always have been! Jealous and selfish! I think Justine knew that...in fact, I _know_ she knew that! That's why she wouldn't have me! It was because of you! Because she didn't want to hurt you! She didn't mind taking a nice stab at my heart... but yours...-points venomously-I could easily blame all of my suffering and her own on _you_.

Remember: -tears roll down cheeks, looks at floor- Is that really how you feel? -looks bravely up at him, tears streaming down face- You really think its all my fault?

Dracula: -takes a deep breath, has calmed down a bit-

Remember: Do you really think this is all my fault?

Van Helsing: -suddenly enters- What'd I miss?

Rem and Dracula: -look over at VAN HELSING-

Rememeber: Not much... -tries to shove emotions down- The Count here was just about to tell me if Justine being on her deathbed was my fault. -cynically- CLEARLY he thinks everything that goes wrong in his life is my fault.

Dracula: -groans- That's not what I said.

Rem: -snaps at him- YES IT IS!

Van Helsing: -awkwardly- Do you two need a moment?

Dracula: -sends VAN HELSING nasty look-

Rem: No Gabriel. We're done... -looks at Count- Aren't we?

Dracula: -realizes what he did- No... Rem... wait... we're not...

Rem: -turns to VAN HELSING- You'll give me a call when Justine is allowed to take visitors? I have something I need to take care of.

Van Helsing: Of course. -pats her shoulder gently- You need anything, and I mean _anything_, let me know.

Dracula: YOU WILL DO NOTHING OF THE SORT!

Remember: Dracula... you know what... just... -gets frustrated- Just shut up. Okay? Just shut up! You've fucked up enough already!

Dracula: -is taken aback- Remember, I...-moves forward, reaching out for her-

Remember: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Van Helsing and Dracula: -step back in shock-

Remember: You've fucked up enough for one day! -tears starting up again- And let me get something very straight with you, Count. -points a menacing finger at him- The reason why Justine turned you down is not MY fault. SHE made her choice... NOT me...

Dracula: -protests- But YOU influenced that choice!!!

Remember: I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!!! DO YOU THINK I WANTED HER TO GET HERSELF SICK OVER YOU??

Van Helsing: -awkward...-

Remember: I have done everything you have asked me to...

Van Helsing: -thinks- _ah... a quarrel of lovers... awkward, but interesting... wish Justine was here to pull me away..._

Remember: I have given you EVERYTHING I have! And you have the gall, the audacity to blame YOUR misfortunes, YOUR problems with Justine on ME?? -screams, and shoves him harshly- I hate you! -goes to stalk off-

Dracula: -grabs her arm- Rem, wait-

Remember: -rips her arm out of his grip- I'M TIRED OF WAITING! -storms out-

Van Helsing and Dracula: -awkward silence-

Van Helsing: -whistles- Well... you certainly have a way with women.

Dracula:-dark, venomous glare- -room temperature drops dramatically- -lights in the lobby flicker slightly-

Van Helsing: What?

Dracula: -says something real nasty in Romanian that pisses Van Helsing off-

Both men: -glare at each other-

Nurse: -is oblivious- Gentlemen, I just wanted to inform you, we've put Justine in the ICU. She's not…she isn't doing so well, however the doctor wanted me to tell you that she's definitely a fighter. He'll inform you when you can go in and see her.

The men: -silent- -still glaring at each other-

Van Helsing: Thank you

Nurse: -leaves-

Van Helsing: Did you hear that Count? You didn't kill her! -sarcastically- What a _shock_.

Dracula: -eyes darken- -walls are soon covered with ice- I. Didn't. Do. Anything.

Van Helsing: Oh yes... that's right... this was Rem's fault. Wasn't it? -chuckles as he turns around- God, you fucked that one up big time, buddy.

Dracula: -leaps for Van Helsing and tackles him to the ground with an unearthly growl that shakes the foundation- -has Van Helsing by the throat- I have every reason in the WORLD to take your life from you.

Van Helsing: -grabs the hand around his throat and begins to match his strength with Dracula's- And yet you've failed to do so every single time…-kicks Dracula off of him-

Dracula: -collides with the wall but stands up quickly and with grace as if the impact didn't even faze him just as Van Helsing stands-

The men: -run for each other, ready to tear each other limb from limb-

Dracula: You stole Justine from me...

Van Helsing: You stole Justine from _me_!

Dracula: You've tried to take Rem!!

Van Helsing: And would have succeeded if it hadn't been for you!

Dracula: I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll KILL YOU!!!! -jumps forward to fight-

Justine: -weakly- No! Stop! -coughs as she leans up against the wall for support-

Van Helsing and Dracula: -stop abruptly and turn-

Dracula: -eyes wide with shock, relief and worry- Justine?

Justine: -gasping for breath-

Van Helsing: -speechless-

Justine: What...what are you two do-doing? -coughs again, holds chest slightly- Why...can't you just...just get a-along!? -slips down the wall, her legs too weak to hold her for long-

Dracula: -moves forward to help her, but Van Helsing shoves him out of the way-

The men: -are ready to fight again-

Justine: No! -coughs, violently, little specks of blood cover the back of her hand-

Doctor: -enters scene- Miss Franklinlin, what in God's name are you doing out of bed?!

Dracula: -sees blood and his complexion pales- -thinks- _Oh God, no…_

Justine: -breathing hard, ignores doctor- You...two are...acting like chil-children

Doctor: -tries to gently grab Justine's arm and steer her back down the hall- Come with me miss...

Justine: -yanks arm out of grasp-

Doctor: -protests- Miss Franklinlin, you're exciting yourself too much, please-

Justine: DON'T TOUCH ME! -coughs violently once more-

Doctor: Somebody! Get me some assistance!

Justine: I...need to stop them...

Doctor: Miss Franklinlin, please, you are making yourself worse! I need you to come with me -reaches out to grab her again-

Justine: I don't...care! -stands up shakily and walks towards the Dracula and Van Helsing-

Doctor: Miss Franklinlin, you really-

Justine: NO!

VAN HELSING: You better do as she says.

Dracula: -nods- She'll knock you out cold if you touch her again...-thinks- _I know from experience…sort of…_

Doctor: I'm afraid I can't do that, gentlemen, she is violently ill.

Justine: -coughs more blood up-

Dracula: And that never stopped her before –slight, albeit concerned, smile-

Doctor: -goes calling for medical assistance-

Justine: You...two are...acting like chil-children. Why can't you just leave me...the...the hell alone -is in front of Dracula and Van Helsing...the latter slightly behind Drac-

Men: -silence-

Justine: -glares at them-

Dracula: -concerned and wants to help... but knows she would never allow it-

Justine: This is...no one's -gasps for breath- fault...but my own -wheezes- And I won't...-coughs and then shuts eyes in pain- -clenches teeth, has to get this out-I won't...have you fighting...whether it's ...over me ...Rem...

Men: But-

Justine: or any...anyth...anything -gets dizzy- I won't...YOU won't...-sways slightly-

Men: -both instinctively hold out their arms for her, offering their support-

Justine: -shoves them away-I...don't want to...see either of you...-coughs violently again, more blood coming up- -gasps for air- Until...you s-stop fi…fighting…

Doctor: -reenters room w/ two huge men to help- She's over there

Justine: -sways then collapses to the floor in an unconscious heap-

Dracula: No! Justine! -rushes forward at catches her before she hits the floor, his eyes becoming slightly misted over-

Van Helsing: -also steps forward worried sick-

Doctor and assistants: -take her from Dracula and carry her away-

Dracula and Van Helsing: -silence-

Narrator: The minutes felt like hours as the two friends-turned enemies, stood there in the lobby, staring down the overly clean, bright white hall as Justine was carried away. Neither could speak as they watched the limp body get placed on a stretcher and rolled away, the doctor screaming something about the E.R. Everything around them was moving but the world seemed silent and still as both began to realize the gravity of the situation. How long this silence lasted, neither of the men knew, but after what felt like hours of it, the hunter glanced over at the vampire, a very solemn expression on his face.

Van Helsing: I think we need to talk.

Dracula: -still staring down the hall Justine left in- -deep breath- Yes... we do. If we don't...

Van Helsing: She'll die.

-silence-

Dracula: -glances over at VAN HELSING- -deep breath- I... uh... I don't know exactly where to begin.

Van Helsing: Neither do I.

-manly silence-(A/N: Remember and Nienna chuckle)

Van Helsing: What time is it?

Dracula: It's around 6 or so... I can't be sure.

Van Helsing: Can't concentrate?

Dracula: -nods-

Van Helsing: I understand. She means a lot to you.

Dracula: -gives a questioning look-

Van Helsing: Justine.

Dracula: -looks away in slight pain- Yes... yes she does. She means the world and then some.

Van Helsing: I know why. -looks down the hall- She's a remarkable woman.

Dracula: -deep breath- I know... -sighs- -stares at floor-

Van Helsing: There are a rare amount of those in the world today.

Dracula: She deserves so much better than me, Gabriel. I just...-fades off-

Van Helsing: You really do love her, don't you? -is slightly astonished- I never thought you meant it.

Dracula: Yeah... well... neither did she, and from the looks of it, she never will. She's in love with you.

Van Helsing: No she's not.

Dracula: -perks up- What? Yes she is, she told me herself.

Van Helsing: Well, she told _me_ she didn't.

Dracula: Rem said that too, but I didn't believe her. I called her a liar, I--stops- -has an epiphany- Sweet God, what have I done? -panics- I've got to find her... -storm is still raging outside- -stops in front of the door- But Justine...-is torn- I can't leave her...

Van Helsing: I can look for Remember, if you want.

Dracula: -is still torn- Yes, but I should look for her... but I can't leave Justine... I...-is standing in doorway, one foot in the rain, one foot in the hospital-

Van Helsing: -squeezes his shoulder- You look after Justine... I'll look for Rem.

Dracula: In this weather?

Van Helsing: I work better in the rain...

Dracula: -is hesitant- -wishes he could split in half and do both at once-

Van Helsing: If you want, I can just locate her so you don't have to... and then I'll come back, we'll switch, and you can go talk to her while I look over Justine. Fair enough?

Dracula: Alright... we'll do that. -small curve in his lips- Thank you Gabriel... and... and I'm... -doesn't like apologizing-

Van Helsing: -knows all too well- I already know Vlad. You don't have to say it.

Dracula: -sigh of relief- Call me when you find her.

Van Helsing: And you call me if Justine wakes up.

The Men: -deal-

Van Helsing: -races off into the storm-

Narrator: Gabriel ran out into the rain, never really paying any attention to the icy chill of the rain as it pummeled his body while he ran into the parking lot. He quickly realized that Remember's car (a Toyota Celica '91, candy apple red with spoiler, killer sound system, and kickass wheels) wasn't there. Making up a game plan as he ran out towards the curb to call a cab, he decided the first place he'd look was her apartment. It didn't take long for him to get there, but he started panicking when he called her house phone and she didn't answer. When he arrived at her front door, he found it locked. Remembering where the spare key was, he entered the house to find it empty. Empty and dark. It didn't look like she had left, but the moment he knew she was gone, he ran back out, hotwired her neighbor's car and decided to check all the usual places. He checked her work, school, Barnes and Noble, Borders, Best Buy, WalMart, Target, the mall, Starbucks…nothing. Two hours soon passed and he had combed through the entire city, top to bottom without so much as a trace or hint of where she could have gone. He had called her cell phone dozens of times and cursed violently when he realized she had turned it off. He pulled over onto the side of the road for a moment or two to collect himself. He was so used to doing this in the old days versus now. He was used to leads... suggestions... hints! But he had nothing; he had no idea where she was. Part of him wanted to call Dracula, tell him he was giving up, that he couldn't find her. Van Helsing rested his head against the steering wheel, releasing a heavy sigh. _Where could she be? _he wondered to himself. He glanced over at the cell phone he had thrown onto the passenger seat. Perhaps he could try one more time. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, grabbing a special kind of cable that could hook his phone up to the GPS system in the car he had 'borrowed.' He recalled how Rem had taught him how to do it... just like she taught him how to hotwire a car. **(Remember A/N: -really has no idea how to do that in real life…just sounded cool-) **With a prayer in his heart, he dialed her number one last time, praying that she at least had it on. It rang once, he took a deep breath, it rang again...his breath was now caught in his throat. She had her phone on at least... he just needed her to pick it up.

Van Helsing: One more ring Rem, you have one more ring...

Narrator: The last ring came and he was about to curse when it stopped halfway through and he heard someone on the other end pick up.

Van Helsing: Rem? Are you there? -watches GPS system-

Remember: -silence-

Van Helsing: Talk to me... where are you?

Remember: Leave me alone Gabriel -click-

Van Helsing: Damn! -snaps phone shut, then glances at GPS system and notices a nearly complete fixed route to her location-

Narrator: He stared at the highlighted path on the screen, his heart fighting its beat again as the thrill of a chase crept into his veins. He didn't have an exact location, but he had a good amount... something to go off of, which was really all he needed. According to the GPS system, she was out of town... somewhere in the middle of nowhere. The outside of the city was mostly mountainous, the ocean just a half our to an hour drive through the pass, depending on traffic and weather. The GPS told him she had gone through there. Racing against the elements, he drove as fast as he could, the rain pounding against the car as he flew down the dark, abandoned roads, the lightning and thunder hardly fazing him. He was close... he could feel it.

(Transition)

Narrator: Dracula stared at the door Van Helsing had just been vacating not a moment go, this feeling of being torn never leaving him. He knew he couldn't be in two places at once, the law of physics told him that...but that didn't keep him from wanting to find Remember, his foundation...his first love. But Justine, she was sick...possibly dying, at least he knew (or maybe he HOPED) that Remember was okay - that she was safe. _Justine, _he thought. Dracula's thoughts turned to the girl who had collapsed in his arms mere hours ago. He needed to go to her. He went to the receptionist's desk and asked the nurse if she was out of the ER. The nurse replied she'd be in there for at least another hour and that he could wait in her room if he wanted. Dracula gave a curt nod and left, repeating Justine's room number in his head like a mantra. 239...240...241...242. Dracula opened the door to room 242 and walked inside. Everything was so white, so tidy…clean and he instantly understood why Justine hated hospitals so much. Dracula furrowed his brow at a numbing feeling of pain in his undead heart...it hurt to even _think_ about her. With a heavy sigh (and a heavy heart), he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. Crossing his legs, he rested his chin on the heal of his hand, which had been propped up on the arm rest. What a mess he had made of things - it was so bad, he wondered if he would be able to fix it. The time passed surprisingly fast as he sat and thought about how he had, in Remember's words, 'really fucked up'…as he thought about how he could convince Justine that he was in love with her. How _would_ he convince her? When Remember said this would be hard, he had never in his wildest dreams thought it would be _this_ hard. Dracula chuckled, _Remember was right...I AM getting lazy _**(A/N: ain't that the understatement of the century). **Before another thought could escape, Dracula heard the door opened and looked up to see a stretcher with an unconscious and _very_ pale Justine lying in it, deathly still. Dracula shot up from his chair so fast it nearly fell over. He was at Justine's side in an instant. Once they had her settled, Dracula looked at the doctor expectantly.

Doctor: -sighs heavily- You are Mister…?

Dracula:...er...Drake

**(A/N: -Remember and Nienna are Laughing their Fucking asses off-)**

Doctor: Uh huh...Mr. Drake...I am Dr. Nielson **(Remember A/N: oOo…sounds hot…unless he's an old, perverted geezer)**

Dracula: -looks at him, his look clearly saying 'get to the damn point'-

Doc: There's no easy way to put this, so I'll just have to come out and say it. The strain Miss Franklin put on herself earlier took a toll on her. She isn't doing well. She has a severe case of pneumonia.

Dracula: -is getting more and more worried by the second-...why did she cough up blood? Last time I checked, patients with pneumonia didn't _do_ that.

Doctor: -sighs- That's not why she is coughing up blood. In addition to having pneumonia, Miss Franklinlin had an ulcer on her stomach. It was large, and hadn't been treated. We didn't know about it until she was talking with you and the other gentlemen...when she began coughing up the blood, that's when we discovered it.

Dracula: -is feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time...sick- H-had?

Doctor: That's the good news, we were able to operate and take the ulcer out.

Dracula:-swallows hard, knowing he had to ask but not wanting the answer he was sure he'd get-...and...the bad...news?

Doctor: She lost a lot of blood during the operation and because she has pneumonia, her body is too weak to re-generate blood cells fast enough.

Dracula: And what does...that mean?

Doctor: -solemnly- Mr. Drake, Justine is dying.

Dracula: -roars- _WHAT_!?!?

Doctor: -backs up slightly when he sees 'Mr. Drakes' eyes turn black- I...I'm sorry. We...we've done what we can, but there isn't much else we can do.

Dracula: WHAT ABOUT A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!?

Doctor: Her blood type is O negativeJK...it's known as 'null blood' and is extremely rare to come by. Less than 10,000 people have it. We are trying to locate someone with it, but none of our records indicate anyone in the area. I'm sorry Mr. Drake. But we can only do so much.

Dracula: -pitiful sigh-

Doctor: You may wish to prepare yourself sir... she won't last the night. -leaves-

Dracula: -looks down at the pale and unconscious form that was Justine-

Narrator: He never thought he'd live to experience a moment like this...being forced to watch the one he loves die as he stands aside... helpless. He couldn't do anything for her, he knew this. The reality of it all was like a knife wound in the stomach- painful, and slow to kill. He stared down at Justine with her deathly pale complexion and golden hair, the waves and curls she had had in it earlier, now flat... lifeless. Crimson blinded his vision for a moment as he sat there, staring helplessly at her, unsure of what to do, and what his options were. It didn't take him long to realize that he was crying, and the moment he accepted it, it hit him full force. The stress of having to win Justine's heart, the rejection, the refusal, the betrayals, recalling how much he had screwed up... it hit him like a wave in one brutal force, mercilessly crashing down on his body and he sobbed, reaching for Justine's cold hand, searching for some source of comfort. He was going to lose her... he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't. His heart broke into pieces as he kissed her cold hand furiously, bathing it with the blood tears that stained his porcelain cheeks. He had never cried aloud before, not once, but he was now. It was a sign of weakness to him…but he suddenly realized that…he already _had _a weakness, and she was lying on a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages and sheets. Justine…he wished more than anything that if someone had to witness this second weakness, this crying, it would be Justine. He wished more then anything that she would wake up and comfort him, soothe him. He squeezed her hand fiercely with his own, whispering words that were defused by the back of her hand, his lips pressed against the skin. He pleaded with her to wake up...to forgive him for everything he had done, to let him love her, to love him back. With the power of his will, the door to the room shut quietly as he moved to lie on the bed with her, taking her in his arms as he kissed her hair, his tears not as loud and painful but soft, breathless pleas escaping his lips.

Dracula: Please forgive me Justine. I never wanted to hurt you... to leave you like this. I just wish... I wish you knew... I wish you believed...-deep, shaky breath- I love you Justine, and I can't go on living without you. I just…I can't. I won't survive. I need you to keep me in line, I…I need you to...-cries as he buries his face into her hair, unable to handle this- Please... _please_ wake up. Please…tell me everything will be alright, even if you have to lie to me, just tell me. -takes her hand in his and whispers- Why can't you say you love me? –Is sobbing now, the pain and anguish taking a toll on him-

Justine: -squeezes his hand and mumbles something in her sleep-

Dracula: -stops crying and stares wide-eyed at their joined hands-

Justine: -squeezes his hand a little harder and mumbles again, this time clearer- Vlad...?

Dracula: -gets excited- I'm right here Justine... I'm right here...-gently caresses her face with his fingers-

Justine: -eyes flutter open slowly- Vlad...is that...what are you doing here? –furrows brow, trying to remember everything- I…I told you I didn't want...to see you until...you and Gabriel...made...made up

Dracula: We did.

Justine: -weak, hopeful smile- You…did? –turns her head slightly to look at him, suddenly noticing that he was in bed with her, but chooses not to say anything-…Really? You did?

Dracula: -smiles softly as he continues to caress her face- Really.

Justine: -lifts hand with IVs in it to his face, a questioning look in her eyes- Why…why is there blood on your face? -furrows brow-

Dracula: -says nothing-

Justine: Are you...sure you made up? -caresses his face, wiping the slowly drying blood off-

Dracula: Would I lie to you? –pauses, then chuckles- Wait... don't answer that. Just... just trust me.

Justine: -notices that the trail leads to his eyes…then notices the blood on _her _hand…it wasn't hers…realization hits her- -eyes wide with disbelief- You...were crying

Dracula: -silence-

Justine: -whispers-...you were crying...blood...tears of blood. -looks into his eyes, hers filled to the brim with confusion, pain at knowing he had cried blood tears, sorrow, compassion- Vladislaus?

Dracula: -tenderly brushes a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear as he takes an unnecessary deep breath- They were for you -whispers-

Justine: -goes deathly still, unable to believe her ears- -whispers- what?

Dracula: -even softer- Every single one…they were all for you. -touches her slightly dry lips- I love you Justine.

Justine: -searches his eyes for anything false but finds only truth in them-...why?

Dracula: -smiles slightly, but doesn't answer-

Justine: -furrows brow as her lips part slightly. She looks down, unable to hold his gaze-...Why Vlad?? I don't understand…

Dracula: -caresses her cheek, allowing his hand to glide down until it was under her chin, then lifted her gaze to his- What's not to understand? -rests his forehead against hers-

Justine: -opens mouth then closes it, unsure of what to say-

Dracula: -thumb gently brushing over her lips- I love you Justine...-is very gentle- I always have, and no matter what you do or say, I always will. I need you.

Justine: -can't look at him...is getting more and more afraid...of what, though, she is unsure-

Dracula: -thumb runs down her jaw- Why won't you look at me? -moves his head back slightly-

Justine: I...I can't.-bites lip, then opens mouth to say something, but unsure if she could say it-

Dracula: -really wants to kiss her... she can see it in his eyes- Do you want me to go? So you can rest?

Justine: No...It's not that

Dracula: I'll respect your wishes.

Justine: I...don't want you to go, I just...-bites lips again-

Dracula: Then what is it? -very gently- Tell me. Please?

Justine: -bites lip harder, drawing blood-

Dracula: -touches her mouth- don't do that...you can't afford to lose any more blood -gently heals the cut with his fingers-

Justine: I'm...I'm...afraid….

Dracula: Afraid of what? –whispered with a very patient, loving look in his eyes…something he knows she's never seen before-

Justine: I don't know how...I've never -is struggling-…I'm afraid of the unknown.

Dracula: -takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers- So am I, but maybe we can go through it together.

Justine: -raises eyebrows, totally not expecting that one-

Dracula: It's easier... if you have someone to hold your hand, -kisses her knuckles-

Justine: -gives half smile, runs her free hand's fingers through his hair-...Vlad?

Dracula: -is distracted by his task of lavishing kisses on her knuckles-Hmm?

Justine: -blushes slightly-...will you...kiss me? -turns bright red-

Dracula: -stops abruptly at his pleasurable task and looks up at her, not sure if he heard her right. He searched her eyes and saw that it's what she wanted. Gently, he runs his thumb over her mouth- I've wanted to for so long...

Justine: -soft smile-

Dracula: -gently lifts her up in his arms and rests his forehead against hers for a moment as he breathes her in and sighs-

Narrator: His cool breath gently fanned her face as he prepared himself...taking his time. He knew she had always wanted something like that... something slow... gentle. He would give it to her... that and more. Gently taking her face in his large hand, he brought her towards him and then gently caressed her lips with his. He held it for just a moment or two before pulling back and repeating the action again. His kisses were gentle... sweet... timid even. The tip of his tongue gently ran over her lips for a moment, moistening the passageway to her mouth before kissing her lips once more, a bit more firmly this time. His thumb tenderly ran across her cheek when he pulled back, staring thoughtfully at her mouth, wondering what it would be like to plunder, to take everything she had and more... but he paced himself, recalling how sick she was, not wishing to pressure her in her weakened condition. He gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip and her mouth opened just slightly, doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Before she could close her lips, he kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue in her mouth, probing lightly, cautiously. A fire ignited within her weak and gently trembling body; there was nothing fervent or overly passionate about their set of kisses... Justine's first. Only hope. And the deepest amount of love. For a brief moment in time, Dracula forgot about everything...he forgot about Van Helsing, about Rem, about how sick Justine was... he couldn't even hear the storm raging on outside. Where he was sitting, he was in heaven, with Justine's soft, trembling lips pressed against his. If the doctor's couldn't save her... maybe love could.

Justine: -slowly opens eyes and looks at Dracula, she is silent for a moment, before allowing a soft, gentle smile to grace her lips-

Dracula:-pulls back slightly with a thoughtful smile, tracing her smile with his fingertips-

Justine: -whispers- Thank you -hoping he catches more meaning behind those words-

Dracula: -nods-

Justine: ...Vlad?

Dracula: -continues to finger her mouth with a thoughtful expression- Yes?

Justine: -lowers her gaze for a moment, then looks in his eyes, slightly hesitant- How...how sick am I?

Dracula: -his smile fades into a pained expression- The…the doctor's don't believe you'll survive the night...-eyes clench shut to fight the tears-

Justine: -heart nearly stops beating as her stomach drops-

Dracula: -he squeezes her hand-

Justine: -looks away- Oh…

Dracula: -almost pleadingly- But I want you to prove them wrong Justine...

Justine: -a tear falls down her cheek-

Dracula: -his pained expression turns even more painful as he gently kisses off her tear. The sight of the one he loved crying, _Justine_ crying…he'd never seen it before and it broke his undead heart to pieces-

Justine: -offers a weak smile- I will try, Vlad…but tell me, what is wrong with me, exactly? What is it I am fighting?

Dracula: -lips reside on her cheek- Pneumonia and bloodloss; you had an ulcer on the inner lining of your stomach... the doctors were able to remove it, but not without taking a lot of blood. They said you're body is too weak to…to regenerate the lost blood in time...-holds her tighter- I won't believe it. I will not lose you to a stupid illness.

Justine: -furrows brow- they can't do a transfusion?

Dracula: -takes her hand and kisses her palm-Your blood type is rare. I hardly even remember what kind they said it was...

Justine: -looks at him now, realization dawning in her eyes- Its called Null Blood...I have Null blood. –chuckles nervously- Silly me, I should have remembered that.

Dracula: -his expression becomes a mixture of awe and pain at seeing how brave she was trying to be- Yes... that's it. -holds her hand in his-

Justine: But...why didn't they call my...my fa...father -is clearly hard for her to bring him up-

Dracula: I don't know if they have or not, I've been in here for the past few hours.

Justine: -looks at her hands which are fidgeting in her lap-Vlad, he…he has the same blood as I do

Dracula: -looks at her with surprise and hope- He…he does?

Justine: -nods- Yes, he does. The only thing is...-stops-

Dracula: Tell me Justine...-kisses her temple and whispers in her ear- please?

Justine: -shakes head vehemently- I…I can't.

Dracula: If there's a way to save you...

Justine: -shakes head- I can't, Vlad...-lets out a quiet sob-...I...can't.

Dracula: -holds her tightly, rocking her back and forth gently- Shh... don't get worked up...its alright...

Justine: -lets out another sob, her shoulders shaking with the effort to hold it in as she buries her head in his chest, seeking comfort from the pain she'd tried to keep buried for so long-

Dracula: -holds her tightly, wanting so desperately to know, but unwilling to push it out of her- Justine...

Justine: -takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself but starts coughing violently-

Dracula: -doesn't know what to do, so moves to get up to get someone, but stops when he feels Justine grasp his arm-

Justine: -weakly- no...-coughs- stay with...-coughs- me...next to...-wheeze- me.

Dracula: -lies back down on the bed and brings her closer to him-

Justine: I...-coughs slightly, is calming down-...I don't want to be...alone.-pauses as a tear slips down her cheek- Hold me? Please?

Dracula: -smiles gently then situates themselves on the bed so she's leaning against him, his body behind hers with his arms wrapped tightly around her- Justine... what would you have me do? Apparently there's something wrong between you and your father... whatever it is, put it aside you please... I... I can't lose you...

-- To be continued…--

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Wow…now THAT was long…REALLY long…No convo today, though….not enough reviews to inspire me….that and I'm waaaaaaaaaay too tired, heh heh.**

**Thank you to those who DID review, however, you all ROCK!!!!!**


	6. The Raw Truth

The Chronicles of Remember and Nienna

Chapter 6:

The Raw Truth

**A/N: You all are hereby warned! The rating to this story has now been upped to 'M+'. There is _implication_ of rape in this chapter and some sexual content. If you are offended by either or both, DO NOT READ! Please PM us and we will be happy to give you a summary. Also, as a side note….in future chapters there will be explicit sexual content, language, and violence and dodgy situations so basically, this story is rated 'R' and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 17. PLEASE do not read this if you are easily offended, have a weak stomach…etc. USE YOUR JUDGEMENT! DO NOT blame us…we warned you.**

**In this chapter, Dracula and Remember are written by Remember...and Justine and Van Helsing are written by Nienna.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dracula: -smiles gently then situates themselves on the bed so she's leaning against him, his body behind hers with his arms wrapped tightly around her- Justine... what would you have me do? Apparently there's something wrong between you and your father... whatever it is, put it aside you please... I... I can't lose you...

Justine: -breathing becomes normal- -after a few minutes of silence, she speaks- When I was...younger, my dad and I...we got along great

Dracula: -rests his chin on her head-

Justine: He always was around...whether it was for a dance recital or a softball game…he was always there supporting me. But then...things...changed -starts trembling-. He started drinking more and more...and gradually, as it got worse. He...he started to...-bites lip- -trying to hold in the damn tears- -hates them- -bites her lip until it bleeds- He started...abusing me -is shaking bad now-

Dracula: -tries to consol her by hushing her gently- -but is having trouble... eyes are turning black-

Justine: It...began when I was 7 or so...the abuse started out as just verbal lashings calling me things like whore or slut...saying I was useless, a disgrace…and no one loved me...that no one would ever love me -a few silent tears slip down her cheeks-

Dracula: -holds her tighter- You know that's not true. -buries his face into her hair-

Justine: -thinks- _Do I?_

Dracula: Is that all he did? -deeply concerned-

Justine: -fights with herself...its hard for her, after having this mind-set that no one will love her, to suddenly accept love without question- N-no... He...it got worse...he started to...to physically abuse me when I turned 10.

Dracula: -eyes go even darker at the though of a man laying one foul finger on her- How?

Justine: -whispers- …sexually –cringes and shuts eyes, afraid of what Dracula thinks of her now-

Dracula: -is in shock- -holds her even tighter- I'm so sorry Justine...No one should have to experience that...

Justine: No...I'm sorry...I can't imagine what you must think of me now -nervous chuckle-

Dracula: You're a lot stronger than I thought you were... -shudder runs down spine at the thought of Justine getting raped-

Justine: -furrows brow confused- what? You're not...disgusted with me?

Dracula: No... I'm not. It wasn't your fault. It was your bastard of a father's fault -bitterly-

Justine: But...but I...I'm tainted...defiled...I lied to you

Dracula: -holds her a bit more firmly as if she'd slip through his fingers- You are not tainted or defiled... don't you ever, EVER say such a thing again. -eases up considerably when he hears her gasp, but continues to hold her-

Justine: ...but...but I...I...are you sure you want me still??

Dracula: -grabs her chin with the greatest amount of gentleness he can possibly muster and turns her head, looking into her eyes- Would I still be in this hospital bed with you if I didn't? I love you Justine. You. I hate what your father did to you and if you asked me to I'd kill him with my bare hands. -touches her cheek- You have endured more than any woman should... and you've handled it all with grace. I admire you for that... for your strength. I don't know if I could be that strong...

Justine: -looks at Dracula- That means so much to me, you know…for you to...to say that

Dracula: -smiles, but says nothing-

Justine: I was so...scared you wouldn't want me.

Dracula: -just holds her- I want you Justine...believe me. I do.

Justine: After all those years of pain and brainwash...really believing that no one would love me

Dracula: I love you so much...I could never _not _want you…

Justine: -stops short-

Dracula: What is it?

Justine: ...you.

Dracula: What?

Justine: -reaches up and traces his face- You...you amaze me

Dracula: -closes eyes and soaks in her touch- -breathes it in- -lets it sink into his skin-

Justine: Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful? Inside and out? ...flaws and all?

Dracula: -sighs, eyes still closed... soaking in the feel of her fingertips- Very few instances have those words been uttered and only once has it had any meaning. -looks into her eyes- I could easily say the same about you though. -touches her lips-

Justine: -smiles as her hand moves to the back of his neck- Don't say it...show me -pulls him towards her-

Dracula: -his lips meet hers-

Narrator: He pressed his lips gently against hers, but when she continued to pull him closer, he pressed firmly against her mouth. He itched to kiss her fully... but hesitated, not knowing if this was too fast for her... after all she had experienced, he figured anything that intimate would be traumatizing. so he refrained and continued to kiss her as gently as he possibly and humanly could, despite the fact that he longed to plunge his tongue into her mouth and swallow her whole. She was still much too weak and getting her over excited may worsen her condition. With that thought in mind, he gently kissed her one last time before pulling away with hesitation.

Dracula: -pulls away from kiss- Wait, wait... Where can I find your father?

Justine: -furrows brow-...why? what are you going to do?

Dracula: Nothing much...He's technically the only one who can save you.

Justine: -raises eyebrow-...not much? ...why do I get the feeling you aren't telling the WHOLE truth?

Dracula: -harsher tone- And I think he ought to know what it feels like to be abused... although the sexual thing, I won't touch that...-thinks_- I think I'll beat some sense into him._ -satisfactory grin- I _like that idea..._

Justine: -bites lip- I...Vlad, please don't beat him up...he is still my father. I may not like him too much, but he IS my father...-looks away-

Dracula: Justine... he raped you. He RAPED you! He deserves the consequences!

Justine: -stumbles over words, is getting slightly uncomfortable- I...I know I just, I can't do that to him...I have to believe there's still good in him...I...

Dracula: -grabs her arms- -looks straight into her eyes- Justine, why are you still defending him?

Justine: -averts her eyes for a moment, his gaze too intense-

Dracula: He may be the reason why you live and breathe, but he is NOT your father... no father would do that to his daughter. If you won't let ME punish him then at least file some sort of report!

Justine: I...I don't think it was HIM that...that did that. I think it was the alcohol. Vlad, I want to save him! I...have to believe there is hope...that there is some way...

Dracula: -is getting slightly frustrated- Justine... -sighs in defeat- All right. I won't hurt him. I'll... -hates the words coming out of his mouth-... I'll TALK to him. Will that suffice?

Justine: ...-whispers- yes...thank you…but…

Dracula: -gently touches her cheek- But what, my dear?

Justine: If…if I live...I'm going to go...talk to him…eventually.

Dracula: -flinches to protest, but keeps quiet- -deep breath- Would you like me present?

Justine: ...would you feel better if you were?

Dracula: Yes. -Squeezes her hand- Yes I would. I don't ever want you out of my sight again. -smiles- Not if I can help it.

Justine: -chuckles- okay, then yes, you can come

Dracula: Good.

-they have 'a moment'-

Justine: But if you do...try to be...um a little more, er, human?

Dracula: -clears throat- Of course. Now then... where can I find him?

Justine: He lives in a sort of run down apartment on the outskirts of the city.

Dracula: Do you have the address?

Justine: Yes, do you want to write it down? Or will you remember it?

Dracula: I'm sure I can remember it.

Justine: Its 1320 Chryst Avenue, Apartment 32A. He has to buzz you up…you can't just...go up there.

Dracula: Actually, I could. But we'll do this your way.

Justine: -smiles-

Dracula: But let me just warn you. If he decides to be difficult...I'm not promising that I'll be nice.

Justine: -chuckles, then moves forward and hugs him in a warm embrace- I don't expect you to be...just...keep him alive?

Dracula: I'll try

Justine: -raises eyebrow-...Vlad...-warningly-

Dracula: Alright, alright...I'll keep him alive. Now you, miss Justine... need to rest.

Justine: Yes, I know -smiles, but then winces and starts to cough violently- -clenches eyes shut trying to control it-

Dracula: -gently lays her down and sits on the edge of the bed- -still holding her hand, gently squeezes it-

Justine: -Is okay after a moment- So...sorry

Dracula: No... don't be. It's not your fault.

Justine: Actually it is...

Dracula: -moves stray lock of hair from her face- It doesn't matter now. -whispers- I love you.

Justine: -gently caresses face- I know...I know -can't say it yet- And…I'm sorry for...for denying that, and you, for so long. I just, I didn't want to hurt anyone, namely Remember. -nervous smile-

Dracula: -soft smile- It's alright...Things will be right again, I promise you. But right now... you need to get some sleep. -caresses her face-

Justine: Okay, Dr. Drake

Dracula: -smirks-

Justine: -smiles softly- will you stay until I fall asleep?

Dracula: I'd stay forever if you asked me to, but yes, -nods-, I'll stay until you fall asleep

Justine: ...thank you.

Narrator: Narrator: Dracula stayed with Justine, his hand in hers as he sat on the edge of her bed, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and she easily slipped into a deep, healing sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each life giving breath, her breathing shallow every now and again, but every time she began to slip towards danger, her body seemed to fight. _She was always a fighter_, he thought to himself as he gently leaned over, kissing her forehead as she slept before standing up and moving towards the window. It was still raining horribly outside, thunder and lightning dancing in the sky, the wind whipping anything that got in its path without mercy. _Remember is out in that storm_, he thought. And it was all because of him. Although being with Justine and the fact that she could indeed live gave him a ray of hope... a dangerous anxiety twisted in his gut as he stared out at the black, stormy night... it had been nearly two hours since Van Helsing had left in search for her... and still he had received no call. He began to worry. He was on the brink of losing the women he loved most... one to an illness he couldn't heal... and the other to the harsh words that he had spat so venomously at her. He sat down in one of the chairs beside the window, staring at the rain, watching nature's light show as the bolts of lightning danced in the sky. He hoped Van Helsing would find her soon...He couldn't stand the suspense for much longer.

(TRANSITION)

Narrator: The sheets of rain and the slight fog from the coast made it near impossible for the hunter to see as he drove through the winding mountain roads. The GPS told him that Remember had picked up her phone somewhere on the other side of the pass. He had learned to know this area like the back of his hand, and as soon as the signal disappeared, he pulled over onto the side of the road, conveniently out of gas. Quickly jumping out of the car, he pulled his trench coat tightly around his body, threw his hat on and ran head on into the storm. He noticed a familiar set of tire tracks that curved off the edge of the road onto a dirt path. Switching on a small flashlight, he followed the tire tracks, having a hunch that they'd lead to her car. He ran for what felt like a mile or two when he noticed Remember's Toyota pulled over beside a large oak tree. Just a few yards or so ahead was an enormous cliff that over looked the sea, and sitting on a fallen tree, soaking wet, sat Remember, watching the waves tumble against the shore as lightning cracked on the sea. He stopped in his tracks as he allowed himself to catch his breath, relieved that she was alright and didn't do anything irrational, like driving off the cliff. Placing the flashlight into his coat, he pulled out his cell phone, quickly texting the Count's number the message: "I found her. I'll call back with a location later." After texting the Count, he put his phone on silent, shoved it into his pocket, and made his way over to the woman, sitting on the edge of the cliff. She was soaked to the bone from what he could tell. Her hair, which had been down and straightened, was now flat and sopping wet, her hair holding that slight curl it took on when it wasn't straightened.

Remember: I knew you'd come. -softly- You always come.

Van Helsing: -takes off trench coat and places it on Remember, along with his hat then sits down next to her and stares out at the sea-

Van Helsing: I always loved the sea. It's such a calming creation by God. It reminds me of you, in a way.

Remember: -continues to hug her knees- -won't look at him- Why? I'm mentally vast? Hard to understand? Or maybe I just have a stormy personality. The Count sure seems to feel that way. -grudgingly-

Van Helsing: -gives a sort of half smile- No...Beneath its seemingly calm exterior lies a wondrous world of mystery, excitement...and emotion

Remember: -sarcastically- Aw. So I'm an 'ocean soul.'

Van Helsing: No, you are a beautiful soul -looks at Remember with genuine care-

Remember: -softly- I don't feel very beautiful. I feel like a chore, a burden...-starts choking on tears-

Van Helsing: -caresses cheek- Remember, you don't have to feel beautiful for others to know that you are...inside and out...

Remember: -shrugs his touch away harshly- -is still bitterly angry-

Van Helsing: -sighs as he withdraws- Why don't you tell me what's on your mind...all of it? -is insisting-

Remember: -silence, then- Why are you here?

Van Helsing: You could always talk to me in the past...I was always there to listen...that's why I am here now. I know a friend in need when I see one, and in this case...I don't need to see it to know it. Remember, talk to me? -pleadingly- Please?

Remember: -silence- -is trying to fight back tears-

-tension mounts-

Remember: -and she shatters-

Van Helsing: -notices her tears- Its okay to cry, Remember. It is a strength, not a weakness to show you care through tears. That is what they are...they are a powerful emotion

Remember: -sobs- It's all my fault. He's right...it's all my fault.

Van Helsing: What is?

Remember: -covers her face-

Van Helsing: -takes her hands forcefully away, making her look at him-

Remember: Justine... her illness... she's going to die, isn't she? -struggles-

Van Helsing: I...I honestly don't know.

Remember: He said it was my fault -resentfully- Said I was the reason she kept denying him. Well she can have him. -moment of strength falls to pieces- -continues to cry-

Van Helsing: Remember, the man was stressed out...he was in a right state and I think you know that. If your places had been switched, what would you have done?

Remember: I don't want to lose Justine, Gabriel! It hurt that she lied to me, but she's... she's my friend! And the Count...-sobs harder-

Van Helsing: -pulls Remember into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest- -rubs her back soothingly, hoping to calm her slightly-

Remember: -pitifully through tears- I... I don't know what to do...I don't know what to do.

Van Helsing: -chuckles- Join the club, love.

Remember: Hold me tighter...-softly-

Van Helsing: -complies, squeezing her to him as he lifts her onto his lap- Shh, Remember, I'm here for you. I'm ALWAYS here for you.

Remember: -looks up into his eyes for a moment- -touches his face- I know you are...-calms down slightly-

Van Helsing: -smiles gently-

-comfortable silence-

Van Helsing: Remember?

Remember: Yes Gabriel?

Van Helsing: -looks into her eyes so she knows how serious he is- Do you love him? Do you love Vladislaus? Answer me honestly, Remember. I want to know the truth.

Remember: -buries herself into his embrace- -stares out at the raging sea- I... I don't know anymore. -very hushed- I know I did once...but now...-stops-

Van Helsing: -listens/waits patiently-

Remember: -hand rests on his chest as she snuggles slightly into the comfort of his hold- I'm torn Gabriel...

Van Helsing: Torn about what? Tell me, Remember. I want to know.

Remember: -looks up into his eyes, sitting up slightly-

Van Helsing: …because -looks at her seriously- Because to me...I see a man who is in love with two women. I man who loves and cherishes both equally. When one hurts, so does he, only his pain is doubled...he loves them that much...Remember, I see a man who looks at you...YOU, Remember, with a love more powerful and more overwhelming then the sun is to a vampire. Can you not see? He is so in love with you...that when he was hurting as badly as he was this evening, he wanted comfort, from you because he knew that you could give it to him...because you loved him. The count...-sighs- Well, we both know that he isn't exactly...normal when it comes to expressing feelings...his version of expression is somewhat...skewed. He was in pain...more pain then you could ever imagine. And I will tell you right now, if yours and Justine's places had been switched, he would have done the SAME thing with her if not more so. You are his first love. If he lost…no…if he LOSES you…it will kill him. Remember, he cannot live without you...he can't live without either of you don't leave him now. God, he needs you now more then ever and you...you need him just as much.

Remember: -thinks about it- Is... -pause-... is it possible for a woman to feel the same way about two men as he does about Justine and me?

Van Helsing: -thinks for a moment, then-...is it possible for the day to go on, even if the sun does not rise? -smiles-

Remember: Gabriel...I...-struggles- God, I can't do this... -gets off of his lap-

Van Helsing: -grabs wrist, stands and swings her back to him, trapping her hands between his and her chest and looks deeply into her eyes, almost like he is reading her soul- I love you too, Remember -crushes his lips to hers- -hoping to God that he is doing the right thing-

Remember: -wraps her arms tightly around his neck and kisses him harder-

Narrator: Remember felt like her heart was ready to burst when she felt his lips pressed firmly against hers. She felt so light... so free...Like she was flying towards the heavens and nothing could bring her down. Part of her knew what she was doing wouldn't fly with the Count, but in this moment and time, she didn't care. Yes, she still loved Dracula... she was utterly devoted to him... but the hunter made her feel strange... made her feel important, and not just every now and again, but all the time. And she loved him all the more for it, and kissed him harder.


End file.
